


Erdi and the Icy Companion

by CinfulWriter32



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Conjuration Gone Wrong, Dawnguard DLC, Dragonborn DLC (Elder Scrolls), F/M, Fluff and Smut, For the love of Sanguine don’t take this seriously, Helgen (Elder Scrolls), Humor, Lemons later, Mary Sue, Memory Loss, Modern Woman in Skyrim, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Present Tense, Read at Your Own Risk, Romance, Self-Insert, Sexual Content, Solstheim (Elder Scrolls), Some angst, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinfulWriter32/pseuds/CinfulWriter32
Summary: The thirst for adventure had always called to Erdi, a young Nord woman whose home was in Solitude. Her day to day job at the Blue Palace allowed her the chance to see the comings and goings of all manner of people but she was not a part of it. A stolen book from the court mage and a strange summoning spell later, I wake up in the woman’s home with no memory of who I am or what the hell is going on. I am now bound to this flighty woman and she wants to adventure in this land she calls Skyrim. Two women, the dusty road, a fortune of gold to be claimed in a land filled with bandits, monsters, a civil war and dragons. Just... Just send me back Erdi...
Relationships: Erdi/Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Teldryn Sero/Female Reader, Teldryn Sero/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn’t be starting a new story but playing Skyrim on my lunch breaks has my imagination going. I seriously have a voice kink. Love Teldryn Sero so he is the target. The chapters will be super short - no more than 1,000 to 1500 words - since real life demands my full attention.

Chapter 1

It’s the icy burn in the center of my chest that is the first thing to break through the fog.

_Shit._

The memories aren’t there no matter how far I reach.

I don’t remember what I was doing before this thick fog had rolled in to obscure my senses.

I don’t remember my name or where I come from…

 _SHIT._

The icy burn in my chest is the first real thing I have felt, the first thing to make me aware.

The icy burn seems to tighten its grip in my chest and I feel a pull, a link growing taunt. A pull that is coming from me. I can really feel it. The thing in my chest is pulling something toward me. I can’t even begin to form a coherent thought about what was happening as a pale blue glowing form emerges from the depths of fog.

I wasn’t even aware that I had sight.

I thought this fog had been a mental dream space in my head, not a physical place.

If this place, wherever this was, was real then that meant I must be…

I try to move in a vain attempt to get away from the ghostly form that is gaining in speed. My body doesn’t move and the next thing I am aware of is freezing cold that burns as the specter slams into me. I gasp as the pale blue form envelopes me and obscures my vision in pale blue light. I hear a strange chanting by my right ear and then in my head in some language I couldn’t even begin to describe.

 _Shit_ …

The icy burn in the center of my chest eases and the fog once again obscures my senses…

-o-

“I can’t believe it, the spell actually worked!”

The voice, a female from the sound of it, is the first thing to break through the darkness.

This time around my senses were picking up my surroundings.

My body trembles from cold, my skin prickling with bumps as it tries in vain to maintain my body heat. The smell of smoke and wood with the hint of some kind of cooking meat assaults my nose, telling me a fire is nearby. I can feel my body as I willed it to move, my arms feeling awkward – not my own – as I hugged myself in a vain attempt to warm myself. I don’t open my eyes. I’m afraid to see where I am…

I try to think back on what had happened before I woke up here but nothing comes forth. A lingering sense of surprise just before a shock of freezing cold is the only thing that I have an echo of. No real memory.

“You… are an elf?”

The female speaks again but I don’t say a word. I don’t even know if I can speak. I can understand her and I am sure my coherent thoughts means that I have a grasp of some language.

“I didn’t know this spell could summon an elf… I thought you would be an atronach. What kind of elf are you? You aren’t like any elf I had ever seen...”

I move my head, the feeling of soft hair falling over my shoulders. Was it mine? I don’t remember what my hair feels like…

“Oh Divines, what if… Are you a Daedra?”

“…no,” my voice comes out of its own accord, a soft little thing that sounds like cold mist, if such a thing has a sound. “…elf… not quite… almost…? Something… incomplete…” I shiver, still not trusting my senses. I don’t know. I have no memory of what I am, who I am, where I came come, before this moment.

“You talk! Oh, I didn’t know you could,” she says. “The conjuring spell is supposed to bind the being to the will of the caster. At least that’s what the book says… So, I would assume you wouldn’t be able to lie to me…”

I finally risk opening my eyes, fluttering lashes and blurry vision.

“Oh!” Her gasp is one of shock and I instinctively turn my head to the source of her voice.

I was right in my assumption, definitely female.

She was… Oh, what was the term…

_Human._

The thought bubbles up from somewhere, a familiar term that I feel used to apply to me in some meaningful way.

“You eyes are like ice! Such a pale blue… Your hair white… and your skin is like a Redguard’s... Yet, you’re an elf? I’m so confused.”

My gaze focuses on the woman, the blurry form sharpening to distinguishing features. Creamy complexion dotted here and there with smudges of dirt. Dark brown hair ending to her jawline and near almond shaped eyes a deep blue in color. She dons a simple brown dress with hints of red in it.

“Almost…” I say, my voice still soft as I shiver. “Not quite elf… not quite human…”

“Mixed?”

“I… think…”

“But… I summoned you… How can you be a flesh and blood being?”

Summoned…

A distinct feeling, a shadow of a memory…

Opening something… Ice cold burn… A pulling sensation…

“I… don’t know…” I say, my body trembling even more as I hug myself tighter.

“If you’re not a Daedra then… Oh Divines, you must be freezing! You have ice all over you! Let me get you a blanket!”

The woman turns and rushes off somewhere.

I’m left alone in whatever room this is with my fractured thoughts and trembling body. I reach up and brush my cheek, feel the crackle of ice as it breaks away from my touch.

What am I? What happened to me?

I close my eyes and let loose a heavy sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“My name is Erdi.”

It is several hours later and I’m now wearing one of the woman’s spare dresses.

It’s a little ill fitting but I don’t have other options. The clothing I had been wearing was ripped beyond repair. A pair of blue pants – _jeans_ comes to mind – and a long sleeve shirt that looks like it used to be lavender in color but is covered in dark stains. I shudder to think what the stains are. I was barefoot when she had summoned me so now I am wearing a pair of soft leather shoes. Again, borrowed from the woman. The only thing I have is a necklace – a strange carving of the profile of a graceful woman surrounded by flowers upon an oval piece of shell. It is gilded in yellow gold and hangs from a thin gold chain. _Cameo,_ another strange word.

Erdi had fawned over it for some time as she helped me get dressed before bringing me over to the table.

I look at her from my seat at the old dining room table. She’s seated across from me and watches me, excitement clear in her deep blue eyes. She had just placed a wooden bowl filled with some kind of meaty broth in front of me and placed the wooden spoon beside it. Though I am hungry, I don’t eat just yet. Not that I don’t trust her. She seems genuine enough and her face is too open and honest.

“Urdy?” I repeat back to her, trying her name as it rolled around in a tongue that was not my own. These words I speak come well enough but the distinct feeling of _not my own_ wells up from deep within me. “Like… a… _hurdy-gurdy_?” The word means something to me – _strange instrument, many strings, keys, and a crank to turn a wheel that makes the strings hum._ I know this thing… strange…

“A what?” She laughs at me, her face a light with excitement. “I don’t know about that but it rhymes so I guess so. It’s spelled E-R-D-I.”

“Erdi…”

She leans forward in her chair, her short dark hair falling forward around her face. “What’s your name? Do you have one?”

I blink, confusion once more darting across my thoughts. “My name?” I feel a frown twitching between my brows as I look down at the broth in front of me. I try to think, try to pull something recognizable from the mental blank space that is where my memories should be. Something bubbles up, not quite all there. I test it on the tongue that is not mine. “An…” I try, my lips parting as I keep trying to pull the obscure thought that is trying to escape my grasp. “Anw... Anwiel?”

I look at Erdi, not sure what I was expecting to find. Recognition from her hopefully. No such luck.

“Oh that is a lovely name,” she breathes, a dreamy sigh escaping her as her smile deepens. “It definitely sounds elven to me. Do you remember what plane of Oblivion you come from? I didn’t know elves could be summoned…”

“Oblivion?” I repeat, the name sounds familiar to me but not in the way I expect. Like I had heard of it but it wasn’t real to me. Not in the sense like a hurdy-gurdy was anyway. I look down and shake my head. “Not there,” I say as I reach out to take the spoon. “Not there.” I dip the spoon into the broth. “Not quite here either.”

“Then, where do you come from?”

I take a bite of the broth, it is somewhat bland but hearty enough. I chew the pieces of meat as I think, trying pull from that same place my name came from. Finally, something tangible comes from deep within. I swallow my bite of broth before I smile and look at Erdi, confidence finally blossoming.

“Earth.”

-o-

Erdi’s confusion matches my own when I tell her the name of my home, what feels like my home.

She asks if I meant I came from under the earth, like a cave or something.

I tell her it’s a place, like Oblivion, like this room, but more tangible to me. Yet, that’s all I can tell her. Nothing else comes forth.

We don’t get very far in that conversation between her confusion and my own from my lack of further clarification.

We finally drop it.

Erdi decides to fill in the silence by telling me all about her home instead – a place called the Blue Palace in a grand city called Solitude which is the capital of some country called Skyrim. It all sounds familiar to me but not in a real, substantial way. I say nothing for now. I was dependent on this strange woman for my basic survival at this point. Until I am in a better situation, it would be smarter to just go along with whatever she needs from me.

“Your home doesn’t look like it’s seen much use,” I say, once I finish the broth. I take in my surroundings, noting the cob webs, dust, and old wooden furniture pushed aside and stacked against the walls. Aside from our table and the fireplace nearby, the rest of the room looks abandoned.

The blush that fills her cheeks is quick to grab my attention and I focus my gaze on her.

“It’s… not my room,” Erdi says as she begins to fidget, her gaze flicking about like a frightened little bird. “I’m a servant here at the palace, I clean the occupied parts. This is an abandoned wing, no one dares come in here. They think it’s haunted.”

I feel my eyebrows raise in surprise. “Haunted? Is it?”

“Oh, I know it is, but we’re safe here,” she says, her gaze focusing back on mine. “That is why I used this place to cast the conjuring spell.”

I frown in thought. “Yet, I’m not what you were expecting to summon.”

Erdi tilts her head. “Well, not really… I had no real idea what I was expecting when I cast the spell and used that black soul gem. I mean did everything the book said. It said I would get a permanent companion. A being I could trust to protect me no matter what. I mean… I didn’t expect the gem to shatter the way it did. He did warn-”

“What?” I interrupt her rambling, my shock hitting the heart of me. “A black soul gem? Shattered? Permanent?” I sat up a little straighter in my chair. It seems the longer I speak with this woman the more the words of this language are flowing from me. “Are you saying that your summoning of me… is permanent?”

“Uh,” Erdi gazes back at me, deep blue eyes slightly wide. “Maybe…?”

Silence stretches between us before I close my eyes. “Shit…”

“What?” Erdi asks, not understanding my sudden need to curse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The shattered remains of a black crystal litter the floor in the center of what looked to be a ritual circle of some kind. It was drawn on the wooden floor of this room in a precise manner, various symbols and shapes that meant very little to me at this moment. The drawn lines were charred, looking as if whatever energy had been used in the summoning had burned it into the floor. There was a book beside it, opened near to the end of the pages.

I study the circle before looking at Erdi. “Do you do magic?”

At this, a deep blush rises into her cheeks and she hastily moves around me toward the book. She swoops down to scoop up the book, snapping it shut. It is an old book, that much I could tell, with a strange symbol on the cover. I don’t get a good look at it before she is stuffing it in a satchel at her side.

“N-no,” she says, her embarrassment seeming to rise. “I know a healing spell, a few simple Destruction spells, but not enough to be called mage. Let alone be accepted into the College of Winterhold.” She looks back at me as she straightens in her posture. “I… I borrowed the book from the court mage, I was going to be returning it soon after… well after summoning you.”

Stolen more than likely from the way she is fidgeting around like that. I have the distinct impression there is a lot more she is not telling me but leave it be for now. Now was not the time to bite the hand that was feeding me, so to speak.

“I think we should keep those pieces,” I say by way of changing the subject, already moving over to the black crystal fragments and leaning down to scoop them up.

“They’re pretty much useless now,” says Erdi but she doesn’t move to stop me from slipping the pieces into a pocket in my dress. “But all right.”

She might think so but I had a deep instinct telling me otherwise.

I’ll find a better place for them later.

I turn to face her and wait for her expectantly. I wasn’t sure if it was because of the spell that bound me to her. I could feel it. The tendrils of strong magic linking me to this woman. Yet, I am aware of myself, that much is obvious from the thoughts that are running through my head. Maybe it was because she was the only one that I could depend on for the moment. I was a stranger in a strange new world.

I need all the help I can get at this point.

At least until I had more information and a better understanding of this place.

Erdi watches me as I wait for her to decide what to do next.

An uncomfortable silence stretches on before I feel my patience wearing thin.

“Did you have a plan on what to do next?” I ask, my voice soft and patient despite my internal frustration. If this was how things were going to be, I was in for quite the journey…

“Plan?” She blinks once and then twice before realization dawns across her pretty features. “Oh! Yes! Uh, a plan… I…” She lets out a huff of breath, a lock of her dark hair flying over her brow. “Well, I have a cousin in Helgen you see and a letter came from her…”

-o-

The borrowed hood I’m wearing is making the tips of my pointed ears itch.

The fact that I have elven ears still surprises me.

Though I have no memory of a life prior to waking up in this place, being an elf is a foreign concept to me. I have no idea what to expect and neither, it seems, does Erdi. Since I was an elf that she could not identify out right, she decided that hiding one of my distinguishing features would help me blend in better.

Hence the bright idea that was my borrowed hood.

I follow behind Erdi as she leads me out of the Blue Palace by one of the many hidden servant’s passages, bypassing the main thoroughfare that is the courtyard. Secrecy seems to be of the utmost importance and, assuming what I can of her, I don’t blame her.

I wouldn’t want to be caught carrying around stolen goods of the court mage.

Once we reach the streets of the city proper, Erdi begins to relax in her tense stance and hurried pace. She glances back at me to make sure I am following before she turns and continues to lead the way. From what she had told me earlier, she plans to visit family in a smaller town called Helgen.

A place that, according to her map of the country that she shared with me – another borrowed item, I’m sure – is located on the near opposite side of the land to the east from where this city is. She is planning to traverse this entire land with me as her only means of protection…

I have no idea what kind of plan this is or how much faith she has in herself, in me, and whatever higher power had brought me to her.

It had better be see us through.

I had this very, very strong instinct that this journey is going to be a hell of a lot more trouble than she is expecting. This land she calls Skyrim, her home, is… well…

 _Dangerous,_ comes the thought from deep within the blank space that is my memories.

I don’t even know how I know. Yet, the sense of it is there all the same. I knew there would be all kinds of trouble to come the moment we stepped outside the gates of this city…

As I follow her through the city, I look around at the old stone buildings that rise around us and the smells and sounds that flow along. This place is bigger than I thought it would be…

The sense of _should be smaller_ resonates from deep within. This place feels familiar, like I have visited once upon a dream. Yet, the reality of it all quickly overrides that sense.

I have no idea why that is.

Again, I leave it be.

I’ll worry of it later.

“I know the owner of the pawn shop,” says Erdi, glancing back at me to make sure I am close behind. Seeing that I am matching her pace, she turns around. “She owes me a few favors. We can get some extra equipment and weapons from her. Nothing fancy but it should see us through to Helgen, hm?” She has a smile in her tone, a bounce in her step.

The excitement of our coming journey is bringing life into her.

I’m glad it is for one of us.

I’m not looking forward to any of this but the spell that binds me to her spurs me on after her.

Heaven help me, I don’t know how I’m going to keep this woman alive…

As I follow Erdi past a couple of patrolling city guards, one of them eyes me with clear suspicion. “Stay out of trouble, Redguard,” he growls at me, nearly shouldering me as he passes.

My hood, which had been low over my face, lifts up slightly and my eyes could be seen. I’m glaring at the man as I pass him, an unexpected crackle of ice forming in my hands as some unknown and familiar power wells up in response to the apparent threat. The color of my eyes throws him for a loop as he lets out a curse and stumbles away from me in surprise.

My olive complexion mixed with the color of my eyes must not be a common sight around these parts.

I say nothing as I lift my head slightly, an arrogant tilt to my chin, as I sweep past him and continue following after Erdi. I calm my beating heart as I lower my hood back down over my face, the strange magic that had been rising within me calming down. The crackle of ice disappears from my hands.

Perhaps Erdi was a smart one, who knows what would have happened if he had seen my ears…

Still, it is distasteful being on the receiving end of any kind of bigotry.

At least one thing is reassuring to know: I have some kind of magic in this place.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bits and Pieces was in a surprisingly large building for a pawn shop.

Erdi had introduced me to the owner - an older Redguard woman by the name of Sayma with a darker complexion than my own. The woman is friendly enough and, despite openly staring at me, she keeps up a pleasant conversation with Erdi. I keep my hood down to cover the top half of my face.

“So, finally off on an adventure, Erdi?” Sayma smiles at the younger woman, the laugh lines around her eyes noticeable and adding a charm to the woman’s features.

“Yes!” Erdi lets out an excited giggle. “I got a letter from my cousin. I’m off to Helgen to visit her.”

“Helgen? That’s quite far.” Sayma glances at me, her brown eyes studying me.

I’m standing off a ways from the two women, my arms crossed beneath my breasts as I wait for Erdi to get us what we need for our journey. I can tell the older woman’s curiosity is getting the best of her.

“Is your friend capable? There’s a lot of danger between here and Helgen, what with wolves, bandits and giants to name a few.”

Erdi looks at me, noting my tense posture and quiet demeanor. “Anwiel is very capable,” she says with all the confidence of a naïve youth. She looks back at Sayma. “We’ll be fine but I do need to call in those favors you owe me. We need some equipment, camping gear, potions, the like.”

Sayma raises a dark brow as she turns and goes behind the counter. “All right, what about weapons? I know you’re capable with a dagger Erdi but you’re going to need more than that to protect yourself.” She glances at me once more. “And your friend looks like she could use with some thicker clothing, maybe even light armor, and a weapon or two herself. I can check and see if my husband has anything laying around.”

At this, I drop my arms and walk over to stand beside Erdi, the topic of conversation now getting to the necessities. “Do you have a bow and quiver with arrows? I like to keep distance between me and the things wanting to kill me. I also prefer a one handed sword for close range but a dagger will suffice if the bow fails.” I watch the woman as she pulls some healing and stamina potions down from a shelf. “What light armor do you have? I like to move quick… ly…”

I trail off in surprise at this, the words tumbling from my lips had been foreign to me. I had acted completely on instinct. I knew how to wield a bow and arrow? A blade? Since when have I ever… And there it was, the blankness of my memories. The empty space where my memories should be gives nothing and my frustration and confusion rises.

“Oh,” Sayma turns around and smiles at me, a sparkle of amusement in her eyes. “Seems you were right about your friend, Er-” Her words cut off as she stares at me, her mouth agape. “Oh Divines, your eyes! Are you all right?!”

I close my eyes as a sigh heavily, knowing that this was going to be a never ending thing with the people I would be meeting. “Inherited,” I say in reply as I open my eyes, a light frown twitching between my brows. Technically, it is the truth. I did inherit my strange traits the moment I was summoned here. “The equipment?”

“Oh dear, I’m sorry,” says Sayma, trying to get her bearings. “That was rude of me… Let me see what I have.” She quickly turns away and rushes off through a side door.

Erdi gives an uncomfortable giggle as she looks at me. “See? Th-that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

I look at Erdi, already feeling the frown growing deeper.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that,” she says as she reaches out and smacks my upper arm with a familiarity she shouldn’t have. I am a being she summoned magically not even twelve hours before. She must really trust the magic of that conjuration spell. For good reason though. I don’t feel the need to retaliate but still…

“You’re going to need to come up with an explanation for me,” I say as I turn to face her. “I’ll run out of vague answers to give and people will be too curious for their own good.”

“Oh, r-right…” Erdi studies me, her deep blue eyes going over my features. She takes a moment but her usual excitement overtakes her features. “Your father was Redguard and your mother a Breton. It explains your skin with your pale hair and eyes.”

I raise a brow in question, unsure how that would also explain my pointed ears but decided it was better than anything I could come up with. Which was nothing at the moment. I give a single nod in agreement.

Erdi’s smile brightens at my acceptance and her usual excitement grows even more.

I swear this woman has too much energy…

“Here we go,” Sayma reappears at that moment, her arms filled with bundles of leather clothing, pairs of boots, and other equipment. “Let’s try these…”

-o-

Two hours later finds Erdi and I leaving Bits and Pieces now looking like adventurers and not like two serving women of an inn.

An iron sword hangs from my hip while a long bow and a quiver full of iron arrows is strapped to my back. It’s not the best but it would have to do. Between the two of us, we carry packs that hold a variety of potions, food, bed rolls and folded up camping gear. Erdi plans on hiring a cart and a guard to see us through to a town called Rorikstead. It would be our first stop to resupply before heading to a city known as Whiterun, which was to be the halfway point on our journey to Helgen.

I keep the hood low over my face as we cross the streets filled with people on their way home from their work or to the local tavern. I want to keep my snow white hair and pointed ears hidden from view. Seeing myself for the first time in a mirror that Sayma had while I had changed, I was struck to the core how I looked.

Olive skin a shade lighter than Sayma’s, eyes such a pale, pale blue they looked like chips of ice, and hair that looked like fine spun waves of snow that ended well past my shoulders. Poking through the white waves, the tips of olive toned elf ears could be seen. Seeing myself, I could understand the shock the locals felt upon the sight of me. I was not what one would call normal.

The light leather armor I had donned blended well with my complexion but my hair was an eye sore. I would not blend well with anything but snowy woods. Hence, why I braided my hair, twisted it into a bun at the nape of my neck, and secured it with a leather thong. The hood was replaced and set low over my face. I wondered if there was a way I could get a mask or a full helmet…

Erdi walks ahead of me with a bounce in her step as she talks to me a mile a minute. I follow her without saying anything to her in turn, the spell binding me to her continues to pull me along despite my desire to keep distance between us.

She leads me over to the local tavern and inn, known as the Winking Skeever - seriously?

The sun is setting at this time and it seems we will be spending the night in Solitude before heading off at dawn. She pulls me off to the side of the doors of the inn, allowing the locals entry.

Her voice is low as she speaks to me. “I’m going back to the palace,” she says. “I have to drop off the item I… borrowed… and wrap up a few things before we can leave.” She takes my hand and drops coins into my open palm. “Rent a room for us for the night, some dinner and drinks. I’ll be back within the hour.”

I give a nod as I close my hand over the coins. “Anything in particular you like?”

“Bread, mead, and maybe some meat if available, doesn’t matter what kind.”

 _Too many carbs,_ the thought floats up randomly from deep within my mind. Meaning something and nothing at the same time. “No fruit?”

“Ah… yes, that would be smart. A couple of apples should do.”

I give another nod.

Erdi’s smile is ever bright. “I’m so glad you’re here Anwiel. I don’t know if I would be able to do this without you.”

A strange warmth grows in my heart. Despite the strangeness of everything, Erdi is genuine and honest. A good heart if a bit naïve. I may not remember anything prior to this day but I can say I’m sure my lot in life could have been worse. I could have been summoned by some strange manic necromancer or deranged vampire.

Huh… Where did that come from…

“Go, I’ll be inside with food and drinks,” I say, not bothering to respond to her comment

Erdi gives a nod and throws her arms around me for a quick hug before she turns and runs off.

I watch her for a moment, feeling the magic link between us going slightly taunt with each step she took but easing after a moment. She had asked me to stay so the spell must have taken that as a command to ease on the compulsion to follow after her. Thank heaven…

I turn and make my way inside the Winking Skeever. 

Ugh... What a name... 

Who would name an establishment after a giant rat?

Ugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dawn broke and with it we broke our fast.

That is to say we had breakfast.

Nothing fancy, just warm bread and some watered down wine.

Not surprising to find that clean water was a little harder to come by in a large city like this so they made do with what they could.

With breakfast done, Erdi and I leave the Winking Skeever and make our way to the large gates of this city. We pass city guards posted on either side of the large gates, Erdi opening one of the large gates with practiced ease. The cobblestone streets give way to a single cobblestone road, well worn from travelers over the many years. Another gateway awaits us, this one smaller and left wide open. We pass more guards and merchants making their way to the city. Erdi’s energy has not reached its peak just yet but I know it’s just a matter of time. She is a geyser just waiting to explode.

I pray to the heavens above, and to whatever deities that brought me to this place, that this journey be as peaceful and quick as possible.

I doubt I would be so lucky.

Erdi is now beginning to talk to me and I realize there is something very dire that I do not have with me.

Something this place is severely lacking and a part of me from deep within is screaming for.

 _Coffee._

Was there an equivalent anywhere?

I have no idea, I didn’t ask as I was half asleep when we were getting ready.

I don’t even know where this thought is coming from but I know it’s going to be something that will be nagging me for the foreseeable future.

I linger behind Erdi as she speaks with the carriage driver about hiring him.

We will be on our own to Rorikstead as Erdi didn’t have quite enough coin to hire someone to guard us during our travel. We would have to remedy that in some way. There were people and places that would offer some kind of work, be it honest or not.

At this point, my job is to protect this young woman until she had no need of me any longer. I’ll do what she asks of me, the spell would not allow anything less.

Coins switched hands and soon we are in the back of the carriage, setting off onto the next stage of Erdi’s great adventure.

Joy.

-o-

The roads are long, filled with uneven cobblestone and patches of worn dirt.

We pass others along the way - armored men and women with prisoners, merchants, mercenaries, hunters, and the like. There are even elven men and women we pass - some in black robes and hoods and others in golden armor. They have human men or women traveling with them, bound and dressed in rags.

Erdi whispers to me in a hushed voice that they are the Thalmor from the Aldmeri Dominion. They are here in Skyrim, rooting out those who worship a god named Talos, whom the worship is outlawed. She gives me a brief history lesson and catching up on the current state of affairs. I listen and store the information for later use. For some reason, none of this sounds new to me. It feels like I have heard of this before it just didn’t feel… real.

Again, something to worry about at a later time.

The scenery is beautiful here, even I can admit that. Great tall trees of pine, craggy cliffs and mountains piercing the sky. Green and grey shades, speckled here and there with splashes of color from local flora and fauna.

Though the scenery is breathtaking, I don’t let my guard down for a second.

There are all matter of dangers lurking around.

I can feel the strangeness of my magic burning at my fingertips and it makes my skin prickle with bumps from the shear coldness of it. My whole body is humming and I am keeping an ear and eye out for anything that may pop out at us.

Yet, it remains quiet and still…

By this time the sun is nearing its zenith and we had passed a small settlement, crossed a stone bridge with a giant stone dragon head adorning a middle arch, and are making good time.

Erdi has turned her attention to our carriage driver for conversation since I have not responded to her in any way but acknowledging hums and single syllable answers. 

The driver lets us know we’ll be to our destination by evening and are making good time.

The sound of something sharp whips in the air and a wet gurgle emerges from our driver’s mouth. Blood spouts from around the arrow that is imbedded in the side of his neck. Another sharp whip and a thud and our driver is thrown to the side from the force of another arrow that is imbedded in the right side of his torso, toppling from the driver’s seat of the carriage.

The horse lets out a loud whinny as the the driver’s hands are grasping firmly on the reins. The carriage swerves violently to the right and we veer off the road.

Erdi screams.

I shout a violent curse in a tongue I don’t even know.

The carriage crashes up against the side of a tree and we are thrown from our own seats. The reins on the horse snap and it rears on its hind legs, still tied to the carriage and unable to get free.

We land in a bone cracking sprawl on the ground.

The sound of footsteps are fast approaching and I don’t waste a damn minute as I struggle to my feet.

I get a feel for my body, sensing everything still in place aside from a bruised shoulder from where I landed.

I can hear Erdi groaning behind me on the ground and I move toward her, the spell binding me to her pulling at the center of my being to protect her above all else.

“Crashed this way!” A gruff voice calls out.

“Easy haul,” calls another in turn.

The footsteps come closer. There are three of them.

A flash of white light from my outstretched right hand, a huff of cold breath easing passed my lips and instinct takes over.

Just as the three males - one human, one reptile and one feline - break through the brush, a spiral of glacial air surrounds their feet. They let out shouts of surprise as they are stopped in their tracks, ice having formed around their feet and climbing up their legs.

I don’t give them a moment to breathe before another white flash emerges, the magic pulling from deep within me. Within a split second, three large spikes of ice jut up from the ice patch that keeps them bound. Three separate shouts and gurgles as the spikes impale them from the bottom. The tips of the ice spikes are stained crimson as the explosion of their blood spatters the surrounding ground.

Silence.

I slowly lower my hand, the cold breath easing one last time from my nostrils before all is still.

I turn and move toward Erdi, my single focus on making sure she is all right…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Erdi vomits in a nearby bush.

I remain close to her, gently rubbing her back as she empties her stomach of the breakfast we had just this early morning.

Aside from the shock that is coursing through her, she is unhurt from the violent throw from the carriage. After the bandits had been dealt with, I made sure that Erdi had nothing broken. She was bruised and favoring her left shoulder a bit, but was otherwise fine.

That was until she saw my handiwork of the three bandits that had attempted to rob us.

The ice would remain, of that I was certain. A rather nasty testament of my capabilities. Something I wasn’t even aware that I could do until my charge had been threatened. I knew that I had some magic ability, the power of it had been humming within my body and at my fingertips since we started this journey. But… not like this.

Erdi hadn’t been too fond of the, admittedly, gruesome scene.

She finally manages to spit out the last of the bile and I hand her a water skin.

She takes it and takes a small sip, swishing the water in her mouth before spitting it out. She hands the skin back to me and moves away from the bush. She keeps her gaze averted from the bodies, moving over to the carriage where our packs had been dislodged from the crash.

I follow after her, moving over to the horse, which was still whinnying and trying to escape its ties to the broken carriage. I reach out to it, shushing and talking in a quiet manner. It continues to whinny in its panic, its brown eyes wide with fear. I continue to speak to it, even reaching up to drop my hood so it could get a better look at me. The horse was unharmed from the ordeal so, even though the carriage was a loss, we could still use the horse to travel.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes, the horse responds to my gentle shushing and coos.

I pull a small dagger from its sheath on my left hip and slash at the ties keeping the horse to the carriage. Once the horse is free, I sheath the blade and get to work on fixing the reins as best as I could. I move on autopilot, letting instinct take over while I refrain from trying to think to hard about what I am doing. Why I know how to do these things…

“Th-that poor man,” Erdi says, finally breaking the tense silence. “They just… they just killed him without thought… and they would have – if you hadn’t…” She falls silent once more, I can hear she is still shaking from the entire ordeal. The tremble in her voice is hard to miss. “Th-thank you.”

I feel an unexpected sense of relief that at least she is talking to me.

That’s a good sign.

“No thanks needed,” I say. “That’s what you summoned me for.” I take in a breath as I tie the knot on the impromptu reins and tug to make sure its secure. With the horse now calm and secure in my hand, I turn to look at her. “I’m sorry you had to see that…”

Erdi has both of our packs in hand as she walks toward me. She stops at my words and stares at me, her deep blue eyes filling with what I could only describe as righteous fury. “Don’t apologize for saving my life. They would have killed us or worse!” She sighs as she calms down, her shoulders slumping. “I knew I wouldn’t make it out here on my own… It’s why I needed someone to help me.”

She doesn’t elaborate and I don’t ask her to.

“What do you want me to do with them?” I ask after a moment.

She doesn’t look at me as she moves closer, her gaze on the horse’s side. “We… we can leave them. I… I do want to give the driver some kind of burial.”

We had found the driver not too far away, his head twisted in weird angle with the arrow still imbedded in his neck. A quick death.

“The ice will remain unless I dispel it,” I say, studying her face. “Are you sure you want to leave them there like that?”

She looks at me in surprise. “Won’t… won’t it fade?”

I give a single shake of my head. “Not this spell.”

She frowns in confusion, studying me. I can see the question in her eyes but I have no answers to give. She would more than likely have to read that book again that she used to summon me. I was an apparent elf of some kind with no memory of a life before I was summoned into being. I had these instincts that ran through me, muscle memory of how to do things, with no clear reason as to why.

Ugh.

If I continue to think about it, it’ll drive me crazy.

“I…” Erdi hesitates for just a moment. “… leave them.” She sounds tired already. “Let’s give the driver… something proper.”

I take her hand and place the reins in her open palm. “We still have the horse but we shouldn’t linger, there may be more of them close. If you are sure about the burial, it may take a while to complete. We may get caught again.”

“I-I am sure,” she says.

“All right, let me see what I can find of use from them first,” I say, pointing to the three bandits.

I turn away, noting the look of deep confusion on her face. 

I could understand her confusion.

I am literally a day old in this world and yet I was acting as if the death of four men and the potential for more danger was a common occurrence in my life. My outside demeanor is belying the panic I am feeling deep inside. My instinct is keeping me calm but a part of me is feeling as if I may be screaming out loud at any moment.

Is it because of the spell that binds me to her?

I can’t say.

All I know is that I am moving without hesitation, instinct guiding my every movement as I walk toward the slain bandits.

-o-

The bandit attack has set us back several hours in our trip. We didn’t have shovels to dig a shallow grave but there were plenty of stones about. Thankfully, Erdi didn’t let me do the work alone and was right beside me the entire time we set about giving the driver some kind of grave.

She may have found it shameful but had said nothing when I had taken the coins back from the driver and looted the corpses of the bandits.

“They have no use for it now,” I had said in reply to the slight frown on her face as I handed her coins back to her. I had pocketed the rest for myself in the off chance I might find myself in a situation without her. It wouldn’t do to be stuck somewhere without money to see me through. The corpses didn’t have much coin on them but stripping them of their hide armor and iron weapons would bring a small amount.

By the time we leave the grave – after a quick prayer to whatever deities she adhered to – and the gruesome monument of bandits on ice, the sun is beginning to get lower in the sky.

I take the reins of the horse and climb on its back with little effort. I help Erdi to get up behind me and we set off.

We continue to follow the cobblestone road, passing more stones bridges – of a smaller scale than the dragon one – and beautiful sights of water falls and rivers. We pass a sign that points in several directions. The road to Rorikstead is clear but from the way the sun is now setting beyond the mountains, we will have to make haste if we are to make it to the town by nightfall. I click to the horse and squeeze my legs around its middle. The horse picks up from its trot into a gentle gallop.

My hood is back up, hiding my blinding hair from view.

I am on high alert for any other trouble that may come our way.

Erdi is quiet as I guide the horse up an incline on the road, only the sound its hooves against the stone breaking the silence.

The sun is getting lower and is now past the mountains, the darkness growing.

There are cliffs on either side of us and, as we crest the hill and pass a small tree, a thatched roof comes into view.

As we draw nearer, firelight can be seen in the windows of the dwelling.

The bobbing torchlight of a guard on patrol greets us as we near. As he walks past us, his eyes glint in the light from within the depths of his full helmet. He eyes us with suspicion as we pass him but does not stop us.

We continue down the road until more thatched roof dwellings come into view.

There is farmland surrounding many of the homes and, as we see the inn coming up to our left, a deep sense of relief comes over me. I can feel Erdi perk up behind me as I guide the horse toward the inn.

We made it our first day adventuring and with only four casualties that did not include Erdi and myself.

That was a success as far as I was concerned.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Frostfruit Inn is as I expected it to be.

An open floor plan for the main room, a large fire pit in the set in the middle of the room that gives light and warmth. The ceilings are high with wooden pillars and beams, openings that could be called windows which allowed light and ventilation. Several long wooden tables with benches are set along the sides of the main room, various wreathes of dried herbs and flowers giving the place a homey feel. Horned sconces are nailed into the pillars and walls adding more candlelight to the large space.

We had left our horse tied up to a post outside for such steeds with fresh water and hay already set.

Erdi looks a little dead on her feet so I help her to a nearby chair and set her down.

“I’ll get us a room and a meal,” I say.

Erdi only smiles up at me in thanks as she sets her pack down on the floor beside her.

I make my way over to the bar at the other end of room. The bartender is a middle aged Nord man, bald, dressed in standard tunic and leggings with a scrap of cloth tucked into his belt. He glances at me as I approach, straightening in his posture as he places his hands on the scrubbed wooden surface of the counter.

“I only take real coin here,” he says before I even open my mouth. “No handouts and no bartering.”

I reach into my pocket and set some coins on the counter in response. I lift up my hood so the man could see my face. “How much? I need a room, two single beds if you have them, meals for tonight and the morning. Do you have enough hot water for a wash?”

He takes the coins, counting them before he looks at me. His eyes widen just a fraction at the sight of my face but thankfully doesn’t react in any other way. “I assume you’re not alone?”

I gesture behind me. “Traveling with a friend.”

His gaze follows to the sight of the Nord woman resting in a chair by the fire pit. He seems to relax at the sight of her, no doubt assuming that if I was traveling with a Nord woman then I must not be too much trouble.

“Sure, that can be done,” he says after pocketing the coins. “Let me show you to your room.”

I nod and turn around, waving my arm high to get Erdi’s attention. She catches my movement and sees me gesturing her to follow. She nods and gets up, grabbing her pack as she does so.

I turn to follow the innkeeper as he walks off to a nearby open doorway. Inside is a decent sized room, two single beds are set up on either side of the room with a large dresser in between them. A large fur rug covers the middle of the floor to help alleviate the chill. It’s nothing fancy but it would do.

“I’ll see to your meal and that hot water you asked for,” the innkeeper says before he turns and leaves the room.

Erdi comes in not a second later and she makes a beeline for the bed on the right. “I am exhausted,” she mumbles as she drops her pack and immediately falls onto the furs.

I didn’t get a chance to respond as soon not after gentle snores can be heard coming from her.

Lightly shaking my head, a fond warmth filling my heart, I remove my own pack and set it on the bed left open. I move over to Erdi and remove her leather boots from her feet before tucking her more comfortably into the bed.

She doesn’t even stir.

Leaving the room, I close the door behind me and make my way over to the bar.

The innkeeper glances at me as I approach but this time his face is a little more open and welcoming. “Your friend’s passed out?”

I chuckle lightly as I nod. “Her first time traveling.”

“Ah,” he nods in understanding. “Thirst for adventure calling I assume?”

“For her,” I say, leaving the details out of it.

He nods again, understanding without needing the full story.

He sets a plate of cooked meat - lamb it looks like - and some steamed vegetables in front of me. “I’ll make her plate when she wakes up. Go and eat. Once you finish, I’ll have that hot water waiting for you.”

“Thank you,” I say, taking the plate and wooden utensil offered.

He nods and goes back to tending to the bar.

I move over to the table closest to the fire pit and sit down, a heavy sigh escaping me.

I eat my meal in silence, the minutes slowly passing as the fire crackles. I take the fleeting moment of peace that I can…

“Well, what do we have here?”

I finish the last of the steamed vegetables and stop mid chew. The fine hairs on the back of my neck are rising on end and I shiver. I can sense the strong magic, an old and alien magic, rolling off this person in waves.

The stranger takes a seat beside me at the table.

I don’t bother looking at him and continue to chew my food.

“You look bored,” the man says. “I can help with that if you’re up for a good challenge,”

I am sure he notices my tension but it doesn’t seem to faze him.

Now that he is closer to me, my body gives an involuntary shiver and a stream of icy cold mist eases from my nostrils.

“What do you say?” He continues, not noticing the cold huff of breath, even in this warm place, that puffs from my parted lips. “I’m Sam by the way.”

I let out another breath as I turn my head to look at him, swallowing my bite of food. “Anwiel,” I say in turn, “and I don’t think that would be the best idea all things considered.”

The man is wearing a black hood and robes. He is wearing the face of a Breton male. It all screams at my instinct that this is wrong.

All wrong.

His gaze catches mine and a glint of something appears. A flash of blackness.

“Oh,” he says after a moment, a look of surprise briefly crossing his features. His gaze flicks down to my hands, which are trembling from the struggle of keeping my magic under control.

He looks back at me, studying my features for several moments, before he leans in close to my ear. “It seems you aren’t free for the taking, bound already as you are.” He reaches out to pull my hood aside, revealing my left ear. He chuckles at the sight of it. “Now how is that I wonder? Not fully a part of this world and yet this sense that you have always been…” His hand pulls my hood back into place and drops to his lap. He finally leans away.

I let out a sigh in relief when he puts some distance.

“Well then, maybe you can help me when the times comes, hm?”

I blink. “Help you?”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head my lost little halfling,” he says as he reaches out to pat me on the head. “Just a little fun and games, that’s all. You’ll see me when the time comes. I couldn’t possibly dream of leaving you to your own devices after this.”

I don’t respond.

With his kind, there is no saying “no” when you catch their interest.

My instinct, the part of me deep inside that has all this strange fountain of knowledge, is telling me to be on guard.

“I’ll see you on the road halfling,” he says, reaching out to slap a heavy hand across my back in goodbye. I lurch forward, nearly knocking my plate to the stone floor.

Sam laughs heartily as he gets up and walks away.

The moment he leaves the building, my magic begins to calm and the cold mist that had been easing from me finally disappears.

I close my eyes and wondered just what the hell I had unexpectedly gotten myself into…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That strange encounter is still on my mind several hours later.

The innkeeper has retired for the night and has left the hot water in the fire pit to keep warm when he saw that I was not retiring myself. The flames in the pit were beginning to die down to glowing embers.

Erdi is still fast asleep based on the lack of activity behind the closed door of our shared room.

That strange man named Sam…

I shiver at the thought of him and the strange reaction my magic had given at his presence.

It would be best not to think of him right now.

Hopefully, I would be encountering him much later rather than sooner.

Instead, I shift my focus to what the next step in our journey is to be. From what I had seen of the map before we started, we had quite a bit of wilderness to trek through to reach Whiterun and then Helgen after that, even if it was on the main roads. Anything could happen that could catch us off guard and unawares, like with the bandits and the loss of our carriage driver.

If we could have someone that would aid us, someone that could help patrol the area as we traveled…

Yet, Erdi’s coins were low and I only had what I had pilfered from the bandits, minus the amount I had used for our stay here.

We couldn’t hire anyone at this time.

I find that sleep is not going to come to me easily this night.

I remain in the main hall.

After a bit, I reach into a leather pouch at my side and pull out one of the fragments of the black crystal that Erdi had used in my summoning.

I fiddle with the fragment in an absent manner, watching the firelight glinting off the fractured surface.

It is dead if course.

Whatever soul that had been in it had been spent in whatever ritual Erdi had used in the conjuration.

Still, I feel there is some use the fragments could have…

As I roll the fragment around in my open palm, thinking of our travels to come and a way to make it safer for my charge, a whisper of a thought escapes the depths of my mind.

An idea begins to take hold and I pause in surprise, the knowledge of such a thing coming from absolute nowhere.

I glance down at the fragment in my hand, studying it further, before I take the idea and begin to summon on the wells of my magic.

It couldn’t hurt to try…

My instinct hadn’t steered me wrong before.

What could I lose other then some of my magic reserves?

At worst, I would simply shatter the fragment to even finer pieces.

As I summon the energy needed for the spell, a stream of cold mist eases from my nostrils and starts to form around my hand. Ice begins to form in my palm, around the fragment, as I urge my magic and will into being. The ice surrounds the fragment and, with a crack of energy, envelopes it. The ice forms into a chunk of something that looks like a metallic crystal. It is somewhat heavy in my palm but I don’t stop.

I continue to will my magic into the core, the rise of cold mist grows and soon a ball of bright bluish – white light emanates from the strange core.

My heart gives a strong thump and my palm begins to shake, the last of my magic reserves are beginning to drain low…

Just… a moment… longer…

A snap is felt and the core is now floating above my open hand.

Except it is now not just a core.

It is giving off its own bluish-white light and I can feel a sense of… something from within it.

A tiny awareness.

I study the now orb of light in wonder.

It looks like… a wisp of something. Not quite a ghost but…

 _Will-o’-wisp_ – the word comes from the blank space where my memories should be.

A random nugget of information that meant nothing and something.

It hovers above my hand before it slowly moves around in a circle.

It seems confused.

“Hello little one,” I say, the awe in my voice unmistakable. “It’s all right…”

It stops circling and I get the sense that it has focused its attention on me.

I feel a tendril of a thought in my mind, a questioning whisper that is tinged with a burgeoning affection.

I feel the question, not quite a true thought but the feeling is understandable enough.

… **mother** _…_

I smile at the wisp. “I suppose it would be so… I did create you.”

It dims slightly, pulses with a touch of magic that matches my own, before it brightens and moves to hover above my head.

I laugh a little as I glance up at it.

I feel cold air drifting down from it, a trail of light and little bits of snow falling from it to land on my hood.

Well…

That was unexpected.

-o-

“By the Nine!”

The sudden shout startles me from my sleep and I fall out of my bed, tangled in furs.

I struggle out of the blankets and to my feet, my heart pounding as I look around for the source of the potential danger.

A flash of light appears in the periphery of my vision and quickly hovers around my head in little protective circles, pulsing with magic.

Standing on the other side of the room, Erdi is wide awake and gaping at the sight of the magic ball of energy that is flickering in a panicked way.

“What in all Oblivion is _that?!_ ”

Oh.

That’s right.

She was sleeping when I created this little wisp.

Oops.

I relax and as I do so my little wisp relaxes with me, hovering closer to my shoulder, a trail of cold mist curling around my cheeks.

“Uh,” I begin, intelligently if I do say my so myself. “A wisp.”

Silence from Erdi and then a little squeak, “A… wisp?”

“Yes,” I say as I straighten in my posture, trying to elude an air of confidence. “We needed help for our travels and we don’t have the coin to hire someone to keep an extra eye for out danger.” I glance up at the wisp and reach up to it, my fingers curling around its tail of magical light. It was pleasantly warm to the touch. “This little one will patrol around us, warn of us any danger coming before it gets to us. A beneficial solution, I think.”

I hear a strangled noise coming from my charge and I look at Erdi.

She looks like she is about to hyperventilate.

I frown in concern and I move over to her, reaching out to rub her back. “Breathe Erdi.”

She lets out a gasp as the wisp moves to follow me, hovering in little circles around us.

“Oh Divines, it’s real…” She looks at me, her deep blue eyes wide. “I didn’t know they were real. I’ve read about them but -” She pauses and studies me intently, her gaze focused on my own. Her eyes flick over to the right and left, her glance taking in my pointed ears, before they settled back on me. “You summoned this one?”

“Um,” I feel the heat in my cheeks as I quickly look at the wisp and back at her. “Um… no…”

“No?” She looks like she is about to faint. She quickly looks around the room, real fear touching her features.

I’m not sure what she is looking for or what is making her afraid but I have to reassure her that this wisp is our ally.

“I created it,” I say. “It won’t hurt us - or _anyone else -_ unless someone or something means to harm us in turn.”

Her gaze is quick to turn back to me. “You… created it?”

I nod quickly. “It’s safe, don’t worry.”

She stares at me, a few aching heartbeats pass, before she finally begins to relax.

The silence stretches on but thankfully not as tense as it was.

Finally, she turns her attention to the wisp, which is still hovering around us in lazy circles.

A breath and then a soft giggle. “Oh… Well then… th-that’s different.” She looks at me and smiles, the excitement I have come to know well in our short time together gradually coming back. “That’s… wow…” She looks at the wisp once more and, now that she sees the little ball of light was not going to attack in any way, her smile is back full force. “It - it is rather pretty, isn’t it?”

And with that, my little wisp became a welcome addition to our party.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Once Erdi had cleaned up, using the lukewarm water from the previous night, we gather our belongings and head to the main hall for breakfast.

The innkeeper had risen early and stoked the fire pit with fresh firewood.

The fire is cracking merrily as Erdi and I go to take a seat at one of the tables.

The innkeeper, who already had breakfast ready, is making his way over to our table with two plates of sliced apples and some cooked bacon. He pauses in surprise at the sight of the wisp hovering by my shoulder. He glances between us in question and Erdi, being quick, smiles at the innkeeper.

“A variation of the Candlelight spell,” she says. “My friend is very talented.”

At this the innkeeper relaxes just a tad, not completely but he buys the story well enough.

Smart woman.

I’ll need to learn more about the magic of this place.

It seems my specialty was more along the lines of some kind of ice magic. I wonder…

“Impressive,” says the innkeeper as he sets the plates down in front of us. “I would be more careful though. Some others might not be as open.”

Sound advice.

We thank the innkeeper for his service and eat our meal fairly quickly.

It’s not long before we are leaving the Frostfruit Inn and heading toward our horse. The wisp hovers around us in little protective circles, a beautiful little ball of light and cold mist.

It is as I am untying the horse from the post, which lets out a huff as the wisp circles its head in a curious manner, that a younger Nord man – who resembled the innkeeper save that he had a full head of long auburn hair – stops in front of Erdi and me.

“Excuse me,” he begins, his voice lacking the thick Nordic accent that the innkeeper has. “You wouldn’t happen to be travelers, would you? Adventurers?”

Erdi, ever the open book and eager to speak with everyone, turns to the young man with a bright smile. “Why yes!”

I bite my lower lip in an effort to keep from saying anything that might be construed as being a smart ass.

 _I guess getting ambushed by bandits is an adventure,_ the thought bubbles up from the grey expanse in my mind that those random nuggets of words come from.

Huh…

That was new.

“Can we help you?” Erdi asks, her deep blue eyes sparkling with her usual excitement.

“I was hoping you can,” says the young man as he places a hand on his hip, focusing his attention on Erdi. “I couldn’t help but notice you two just leaving the inn. My father owns the place, his name is Mralki.”

“Oh yes,” Erdi nods. “Very nice man, very friendly. He is a fairly good cook if I do say so.”

“O-oh, thank you,” says the man in reply, looking suddenly very awkward and embarrassed. If I had to say, he looks as if he is second guessing himself about something.

“What is it that you need?” I ask, getting straight to the point.

He looks at me, his eyes widening just a fraction once he takes a good look at me and the wisp hovering near me, but thankfully doesn’t hesitate. He looks a little grateful actually. “I want to be an adventurer like you two,” he says. “But my father says I can’t.” His shoulders slump slightly as he says this, looking somewhat defeated. It seems this was a constant conversation between them.

“He says that he needs me to stay here and take care of the farm,” he continues, “and even if he did let me be an adventurer, we couldn’t afford to buy armor.”

As he finishes his tale, I glance at Erdi and see that her deep blue eyes are wide, the empathy is written clear all over her face.

Oh no…

Don’t do this Erdi…

She looks at me, those wide eyes turning to pleading, puppy dog pools of blue.

_I swear to god…_

Another random thought bubbles up but I couldn’t agree more with the sentiment.

Her lower lip is pulling down into a pout.

_God dammit._

I can already feel the binding of the spell pulling at me as her want becomes clear.

She wants to help this young man in his dream. After all, it’s not so different from her own.

I frown at her, cursing her and her bleeding heart.

It’s a done deal though and link between Erdi and me is tightening with each passing moment.

The tightness in my chest will not ease until what she desires is fulfilled by me.

I wonder if there’s a way to send me back from wherever I was summoned from…

Sighing heavily, I turn to face the young man. “What’s your name?”

He straightens up in his posture. “Ah, uh, Erik.”

I nod and hold out my hand to Erdi, palm open and facing up. “Coin purse.”

I don’t look at her as I wait for her to give me her coins. If she wants to help this man, she was going to have to pay for it. We’d have to find ways of building up the funds. A good lesson for her to learn.

Nothing comes without a price.

She doesn’t say a word to me but I feel the pouch and hear the jingle of coins the moment she places the coin purse in my hand.

“Wait here,” I say, turning around and making my way back into the inn.

My little wisp hovers behind me, flickering with light and curiosity.

-o-

A half an hour later and same amount of coin in hand, I leave the inn and walk to where Erdi and Erik are chatting amicably with one another.

At the sight of me, they both turn to face me with expectant looks on their faces.

I hand the coin purse to Erdi without a word, who takes it back with a confused look on her face.

I then turn to Erik and unhook my sheathed iron sword from my right hip. I hand it over to him, hilt first.

He takes it with the same matching look of confusion that Erdi has.

“Congratulations Erik,” I say. “You begin your first adventure immediately. Your Da has his hands full with running the inn so can’t take you to Whiterun to get fitted for armor. Since Erdi is being gracious in her help, and we are heading to Whiterun anyway, we’re taking you instead and covering for the cost of your armor.”

“Wh-what?” Erik looks dumbfounded.

“Don’t worry,” I say, heaving a sigh at the panic now beginning to show on his face. “I’m adept with magic and prefer my bow anyway. You can keep the sword. The best way to learn is first hand experience. I suggest you pack a bag with the essentials and a sleeping roll if you have it. Erdi and I only have enough for us two. Once our business is complete in the city, we’ll get you a horse or carriage to take you back home.”

“I…” Erik is gaping like a fish out of water for a moment, the panic overwhelming him.

Well, if there was ever a good sign of second thoughts…

“I-I can’t believe it!” He bursts out a second later, his panic forgotten by the sheer joy and excitement on his face. “My father really gave you permission? I… yes! All right, I’ll go pack right away! Don’t leave!”

And with that he turns and rushes off, the iron sword held tightly in his hand.

Well, so much for second thoughts…

“Oh, Weni, you are fantastic!”

I’m suddenly accosted by my charge, her arms having slung around my neck in a tight hug.

She is somewhat taller than me so I stumble slightly, having not expected to be tackled in an embrace.

I find my footing and reach out to awkwardly pat Erdi on her back, the tightness of the spell easing itself from my chest since I have fulfilled her request.

I let out a breath in relief before it suddenly hits me.

…

Did she just call me Weni?

…

Since when did I get a nickname?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We head out of Rorikstead not soon after Erik finished packing the essentials for the journey to Whiterun.

Erdi is riding the horse while Erik and I tackle the journey on foot.

It’s slower going but more practical.

Erik and I can keep an eye out for any potential hostile animals or people that might spring out of the surrounding wilderness.

My sweet little wisp hovers ahead of us before moving around in wide, lazy circles, covering the perimeter. It tends to disappear in the distance, checking behind thick brush and rocks before sweeping back around. I can feel its awareness in the back of my mind, like a little extension of myself, and its vigilant in its protection. It doesn’t see or sense anything out of the ordinary as we travel the cobble stone road to Whiterun.

There are walls around shoulder height made from piles of stone on either side of the road as we pass. Some parts are crumbling here and there from lack of attention this far out from the Rorikstead.

As we continue our journey hours later and the sun high in the sky with thick clouds rolling in, Erik is chatting with Erdi about their excitement for their coming adventures and where the road may lead either of them.

I keep quiet as I focus on the road ahead and our surroundings.

My little wisp is off in the distance, its trail of light darting behind a pile of rocks.

“What about you, Weni?” I hear Erik ask. “What great things are you looking from your adventures with Erdi?”

I frown at the nickname, not sure if I like it or not.

Thankfully, my hood is up and set firmly down over my head so he can’t see it.

“Keeping us alive,” I say, narrowing my eyes as my link with my wisp – I really should think of a name for the sweet thing – pulls at the back of my mind.

“O-oh,” says Erik, no doubt caught off guard by my blunt answer.

Erdi simply laughs, having become accustomed to my short answers. “Don’t mind her Erik, she just takes her job as my companion very seriously.”

Only because I am bound to you…

A feeling of alarm comes from my wisp and I knew it found something lurking up ahead.

“Be on your guard,” I say as I pull my bow from my shoulder and an arrow from my quiver. I notch my arrow as we draw nearer to some tall grass beside a half crumbled wall. I see my wisp hovering off in the distance and it has the something’s attention.

“What? I don’t see anything.”

I stop, not paying Erik any attention, as I pull the arrow taunt against the string. I aim, sensing my wisp’s direction, and let the arrow loose.

A split second later there is a yelp and then silence.

My wisp hovers a little higher as a wolf emerges from the tall grass, no doubt its mate having been felled by the arrow. It leaps for my wisp, which dodges out of the way of the wolf’s snapping jaws.

Without hesitation, I raise my right hand, a blue-white glow erupting from my palm as a cold mist streams from my nostrils. As I focus on the spell, a large spike of ice takes shape in the air. I let it loose and it flies off toward its target. It impales the second wolf, which yelps in pained shock as it’s thrown back from the force and slumps on the ground.

I let out a breath, the last of the mist coming out in a huff, as I straighten up, watching and listening.

My wisp is making its way back over to us and hovers above my head, its trail of light and cold air encircling my hood. I smile as I look up at it. “Good job, little one. You should be more careful though, don’t get too close next time.”

I feel understanding and affection in the back of my mind as it circles my head once more before moving off to patrol our surroundings.

I put away my bow as I turn to look at Erdi and Erik. “It’s all clear ahead.” I ignore the strange look on Erik’s face as I turn my attention to Erdi on the horse. “You all right, Erdi?”

She gives a bright smile as she makes the horse trot slowly to a stop beside me. “Just fine, thank you Weni.”

I nod, not acknowledging the nickname, as I turn and continue to walk. “Let’s keep going then.”

-o-

The hours pass and the sun is beginning to drift toward the horizon.

We pass some giants strolling by in open plains in the distance but don’t pay them any mind.

You leave them alone and they leave you alone.

We had a few more encounters with the local wolf packs and even one thief who felt brave enough to confront us.

I wind up with more coin in my pocket and a nice looking dagger that has a glass blade. I decide to keep it for myself.

Erik is filled with all kinds of questions as we pass a sign on the road that points the way to several different destinations. We continue on the road to Whiterun.

I had no idea that a person could ask so many questions.

How long have I been an adventurer?

Was I a mercenary for hire?

What rate did Erdi hire me for and would it be a good starting rate for him?

Should he go lower?

Did I study at the College of Winterhold to learn my magic?

How did I create such a unique candlelight spell?

Did I know other spells besides Frost magic?

Erik is desperate for advice.

I ignore him as best as I can but I am this close to sticking an arrow in him.

I hear Erdi giggling from her literal high horse as Erik walks beside me, still asking a million questions.

As the sun disappears behind the distant mountains, the grand city of Whiterun is drawing ever nearer, the flickering light of fires are like a beacon in the growing darkness.

Thank god…

-o-

The shops are closed by the time we enter the city.

Erdi suggests we head to the local inn and check in for the night.

“Good idea Erdi,” says Erik as he walks behind us, a hand on the hilt of his sword.

 _Bless his heart…_

The thought is random as usual, bubbling up from nowhere in the grey space of my mind.

I don’t know what it means but I agree with the sentiment behind it.

The only thing I can think of is that we are closer to our destination after this stop.

I am eager to get Erik fitted for his armor and sending him on his way home. After that, Erdi and I will be on our way to Helgen.

After that…

I don’t know.

Maybe she will release me from the spell that binds me to her and I would be free to… do something.

Maybe I would look for answers as to who I was and where I came from…

The sound of raucous laughter and the strum of a lute greets us as we open the doors to the local tavern and inn called the Bannered Mare.

I put away those concerns for now.

It does no good for me to worry of them when there is nothing I can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions for you all: What should I name the wisp? Should I do the Teldryn Serious mod storyline?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The following morning brought with it unexpected excitement.

We had managed to secure beds and meals for the three of us when we had arrived and it had been peaceful enough night.

Of course, I should have expected that would end.

I secure a corner table while Erdi goes to speak with the owner of the establishment, a Nord woman named Hulda, to get breakfast. My wisp is hovering low and out of sight, remaining as still as it can, when I learned the hard way that Hulda did not take kindly to magic. A simple candlelight spell was acceptable enough since the main hall of the tavern had little natural lighting and many dark corners. Only the large fire pit in the center of the room gave off light. Sitting in a corner table and out of immediate sight of the owner kept all parties involved at ease.

Erik talks to me with undisguised excitement about the fitting for his armor once the shops open.

I’m too tired to even respond in any way and just let him talk.

_I need coffee…_

These random thoughts are becoming more frequent but I can only agree.

A cup of hot coffee would do wonders for this journey.

While my mind drifts to thoughts of dark liquid with added cream and sugar, the sound of rising voices catches my attention, coming from near the front doors.

An unmistakable voice grows louder and I hang my head, feeling the link growing taunt as my charge has already found herself trouble.

“She said to leave her alone! Just do what she asks and leave her be!”

Erdi…

I swear to god just send me back to wherever I came from.

It would be preferable to this constant cleaning up of messes.

“I’m sorry,” says a male voice in response to Erdi’s passionate demand, “but that fiery widow is mine. She just doesn’t know it yet.”

“I am no one’s!” Another female had cut in. “Especially not to the likes of you!”

I turn my attention to the front doors and see Erdi standing with her hands on her hips, glaring at a young blond male with a lean physique. “Listen to her!” She reaches out and points a finger at him. “Stop this nonsense.”

“What did you just say?” The man has a smug look on his face as he stares at Erdi, his gaze flicking over her form. “All I seem to hear jealousy. It’s quite all right to be jealous of Carlotta, especially over the likes of me. Don’t worry, I can spend some quality time with you later if you like.”

“Why you smug son of a Skeever,” Erdi is absolutely seething by this point. “Leave her alone or else!”

The smug smile is gone from his face as a frown replaces it, his posture straightening into something a little more threatening. “I don’t care how pretty of a face you have, I don’t have to take that, not even from the likes of you.”

I am out of my chair before I even realize it and moving swiftly from the corner. My hood flies back from my face but I pay it no heed as I see the man is about to make a very hasty decision.

I skid to a stop in between them just as the man is about to do… something. What I don’t know as he had stopped in surprise at my sudden appearance.

My chest is heaving as a blind rage fills the very heart of me.

These types…

These types of people, be they men _or_ women…

There is a crackle of magic in the air around me as I stare the man down.

We are of even height and my appearance, though shocking to those unaccustomed to it, isn’t particularly threatening.

At least until this moment.

“If you so much as look at this woman again,” I say in a low voice. “If you so much as _breathe_ in her general direction,” I lean forward and the man stumbles back, the icy mist hovering around me making the surrounding area feel frigid. “If you so much as speak to _any_ woman as you have to my companion this day… I will _end_ you.”

The man swallows as his gaze flickers between me and the other women. He gives an involuntary shiver as he nods hastily. “O-on my honor,” he says as he looks at the woman named Carlotta. “You won’t have to worry about me.” He turns his gaze back to me, shivers again, before he turns and retreats with what dignity he has left.

Silence falls as I feel the link relax now that my bound duty is complete for the moment. The magic eases away and the frigid air surrounding me warms immediately.

“Weni, thank -”

I shake my head as reach back to pull my hood up. “No Erdi,” I say. “Just… no.”

I leave the inn, the front doors slamming shut behind me.

-o-

I’m waiting with our horse by the stables, my wisp is hovering in lazy circles around us as I pet the horse’s muzzle.

I have already paid the fee for a carriage to take Erik back to Rorikstead.

It is a few hours after the altercation at the Bannered Mare and I am eager to get my charge to her destination.

The quicker we get there, the quicker I could find a way out of my bind to her.

I can’t be permanently bound to this woman for the rest of my existence, could I?

I shiver at the thought.

She was too naïve and too foolhardy.

She would get herself in a situation where there would be no rescuing her and I would die in the attempt to save her. I just knew…

I had to get myself out of this binding spell before it came to that.

I mean, she had summoned me, should I have these thoughts of… rebellion?

As these thoughts wind themselves round and round my head, I hear footsteps approaching.

I tense up as I turn my attention to the coming footfalls but relax when I see it’s only Erdi.

She is looking downcast as she comes to a stop in front of me. “Erik said thank you and he hopes to see us in Rorikstead someday.” She looks at me, her deep blue eyes flicking between mine. “He says maybe we can exchange stories of our adventures over some drinks at the inn… That would be nice, hm?”

I simply nod but don’t say anything as I move around to grab the horse’s reins and start to lead it out of the stable.

I hear Erdi following behind me as we begin to walk toward the roads that leads toward the mountains where Helgen rests. We would be making a quick stop in a little town called Riverwood before tackling the mountain roads in full.

We walk in silence for about an hour, passing a farm and what looks like a brewery, before I hear Erdi moving quickly to my side. She takes me by the arm and pulls me and the horse to a stop.

I glance at her in question.

“I’m sorry Weni,” she says, her face earnest and filled with guilt. “I didn’t realize… I shouldn’t have gotten in the middle of that. I shouldn’t have put you in the position to feel as if you had to step in.” She lets go of my arm. “I’m… not used to this. I’m… I’ve read all these stories and heard all these songs… Being a heroine sounded so incredible. I just… want to do these incredible things. I don’t stop to think things through to see that my desire to be a hero could put myself and those I care about in danger. I’ll do better, I promise I will, just… please talk to me.”

She doesn’t realize the bind the spell has on me, to do what she desires.

I open my mouth, about to explain exactly why it was I had stepped in, when I feel my mouth snap shut of its own accord. My jaw muscles tense and my eyes go wide as I realize the spell had just…

I can’t tell her.

Are you kidding me?

I try again but no luck.

It’s like I have lockjaw.

After the silence as has stretched on, uncomfortable and tense, Erdi gives a small sniff. “I-I understand Weni, it’s ok. I can’t be expected to be forgiven quite so soon. I’ll… I’ll make it up to you.” A determined look sweeps across her face as she reaches out and takes the reins from my hand. “Get on the horse, this time _I_ will be walking us.”

My jaw finally relaxes and I let out a sigh. “Erdi, that’s not-”

Her smile is instant as she hears my voice and shakes her head. “No ma’am! I owe you so I will not take no for an answer.”

I close my eyes and shake my head, a feeling of warmth and amusement filling me, before I move to mount the horse.

She was naïve and foolhardy…

But she had a good heart.

Maybe I would be able to tell her about the bind in some way. Goodness knows, she would find a way to help.

I adjust my position and reach a hand down to her. “Get on you silly thing. We still have to get to Riverwood.”

She lets out a giggle as she takes my hand and I pull her up onto the horse behind me.

With a quick squeeze, the horse takes off at a gentle trot toward the mountain roads.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The length of this chapter is outside of the norm, don’t expect it often, lol.

Chapter 12

Riverwood looks peaceful.

A small town resembling its namesake, it rests by a river, surrounded by beautiful trees with the backdrop of the tallest mountains I could ever imagine seeing. The cobblestone road passes right through the town, branching off into different directions depending on where you want to go.

It is noon by the time we make it to Riverwood and it is the perfect time for a quick stop.

Seeing as neither of us had a proper breakfast this morning, a quick lunch at the local tavern and inn is going to be the next best thing.

We have some loot we could drop off at the local shops for more coin, restock on food and water supplies, before continuing onto Helgen. If we are lucky and the weather holds, we would be there by dinner time.

We cross a bridge and continue to follow the road to the gates of the small settlement. We are greeted by the sight of buildings that follow the main road, a mill beside the river on the outskirts of the town and a farm that can be seen on the other side. There is an inn, an armory and forge, a trades shop, and residential houses. The people are going about their day to day lives and even a few raise a hand in greeting at the sight of us.

It is… very, very peaceful.

At least until a couple of drunks standing under a large pine tree by a broken down wall across from the inn start calling out to us.

_Hootin’ and hollerin’…_

A random thought, as always, not sure what it means but – again – I agree with the sentiment of it.

I steer our horse to the designated area where it can get fresh water and hay.

I hear Erdi giggling behind me and I wonder what – oh.

I said that out loud.

Oops.

“Hooten and holleren?” Erdi asks as she slips down from the horse with no help from me.

_Well, talk about a proud mama moment._

“I have no idea what that means but it sounds hilarious,” she says, smiling up at me as I get down from the horse.

“What those two are doing now,” I say as I grab our packs. “Yelling and causing a ruckus. Pair of drunks…” I shake my head as tie up the horse at the post. “Don’t give them any attention Erdi. Just get us some food and drinks, I’ll see to lightening our load for extra coin. We’ll have a quick lunch and head out within the hour.”

Erdi smiles brightly at me as I unload some of the loot from her pack before handing it to her. “I thought I was the leader of our little adventure, Weni?”

I give her a look after I stuff my pack with the loot before I swing it onto my shoulder.

She laughs and gives a kind of salute before she turns and heads to the tavern, passing a man dressed in all black leathers, who was leaning against the wall beside the door to the inn.

I study the man, making sure he is keeping to himself as the door shuts behind Erdi, before I turn and make my way to the trades shop in the building next door.

-o-

The owner of the establishment is a tough one, I’ll give him that, but I managed to haggle an extra purse of coins for the different loot we had after twenty minutes.

I leave the shop with a lighter pack and heavier coin as I make my way up the road back to the inn.

The link to Erdi grows taunt and my frustration grows.

Just when we were finally having a pleasant experience, of course something is going to ruin it.

I don’t need wonder what is going on as I see the pair of drunks from earlier are near her, by our horse, and hassling her. My patience is already wearing thin as I see that they aren’t going to leave her alone, despite the fact that she is telling them, judging from her mouth moving and the anger seen clear as day.

Not even hesitating, I pull my bow and an arrow from my quiver, and take aim.

The arrow goes flying and strikes the wooden post the horse is tied to, barely skimming one of the drunks on his cheek.

He lets out a surprised shout as he jumps back from Erdi, reaching up to the scratch on his cheek.

I’m walking with determined steps as I pull my hood back. If we’re going to be coming across this much trouble with each town and city we visit, I am going to use my appearance to its full potential should the need arise.

“What the – Wha’ ya do th’ferr?” The drunk with the scratched cheek demands, or tries to. Hard to really be sure with all the slurring. He stumbles slightly as he sees my approach, though I think it’s from the alcohol.

“The lady said no,” I say as I reach out to pry the arrow from the post. “Next time I see either of you two harassing anyone, the next arrow is going in your knee.” I wave the tip of the arrow in front of his nose. “Go home.” I look at his buddy. “Both of you.”

The men, though drunk, seem to have enough sense as they look at me, my bow, the strangeness that is my face, the wisp that is hovering in tight circles around us, and finally they turn and stumble away.

Erdi let outs a sigh as she looks at me. “I swear Weni, I wasn’t trying to get their attention. I only came out here to try and find you. You were taking awhile. They got to me before I could even get passed them.”

I put my bow and arrow away before pulling my hood back up. “I know. The shopkeeper was a coin pincher so took longer then I thought. Sorry about that. C’mon, let’s eat and get out of here.”

“Gladly,” she says, her bright smile back once more.

-o-

We finish our meal and are back on the road before the hour is up, which is surprising considering the very slight hiccups.

We make good pace as we follow the signs that point the way to Helgen.

Erdi starts to talk, asking questions about what I can remember from before the day she summoned me.

She is one to never let the silence last too long.

“A few random bits of info,” I say. “Strange phrases here and there but… nothing else.”

“Oh.” She drops the subject and moves on to start talking about her cousin, who is the reason behind all of our adventures so far.

Erdi’s cousin is from her mother’s side of the family, named Fulla, who is her senior by several years. She has a husband named Torolf and a young son named Haming. She runs the tavern and inn at Helgen with her family so is no stranger to adventurers.

“Are you going to tell her about me?” I ask, my curiosity peeking higher than usual. I normally don’t talk this much but being closer to our destination has helped to ease my normally quiet nature.

“No,” says Erdi, as we take a sharp turn in the road and start climbing higher. “She’s like most Nords, like that innkeeper from Whiterun. She looks down on magic of any kind. We’ll just stick with the story we came up with.”

I nod, agreeing with her logic.

The hours pass and, despite the place being heavily forested mountain roads, the journey is blessedly quiet aside from a few rabbits and foxes crossing our path.

The sun is setting by the time the road leads us to the gates of Helgen.

I guide the horse to the gates, let Erdi do the talking with the guards – to avoid unnecessary questions – and soon we find ourselves in Helgen. It is smaller than Whiterun but larger than Riverwood, with thick stone walls and a couple of large stone towers overlooking the wooden buildings.

I like Riverwood better.

I guide the horse down the road, following Erdi’s direction to the local inn her cousin ran.

As we near the large building, I see a little boy – no more than ten or so years of age – sitting on the front step. He watches us with interest as I direct the horse to the nearest post.

I hear Erdi behind me as she slips from the horse before I do, grabbing our packs once she is on the ground.

“That can’t be my little cousin Haming, could it?” Her smile is bright as she walks to the little boy.

“C-cousin Erdi?”

I tie the horse to the post, give it a firm pat on the side of its neck, before I turn to head toward the inn.

I see that her little cousin is hugging Erdi tightly while yelling out to his mom to come quick.

A woman comes out of the building, followed by a taller man, and I can instantly see the family resemblance between Erdi and the woman.

“Haming, Divines, how many times have I told you to stop yelling? If you need your father or me, come inside and -” She stops short at the sight of Erdi hugging her son. “Erdi? Is that you?”

Erdi’s smile is bright as usual. “Hello Fulla.”

-o-

It’s been a week since we have arrived to Helgen.

Erdi’s family, at first caught off guard by me, had taken my backstory with no questions.

Seeing as I had brought their family member to them - whole, healthy and happy – I was welcome to stay. I was Erdi’s hired companion so would only leave if she dismissed me.

Which was going to be interesting if or when that ever happened.

On another note, Fulla had said she thought I was a strangely colored wood elf – _Bosmer_ – when she first saw me but my supposed parents being a Breton and Redguard explained it much better. She even didn’t mind the little “candlelight” spell that liked to hover around. Apparently, being an elf, it was expected.

I can see, as the days pass, that – though Erdi is happy to have finally visited her cousin – her little adventurer’s feet are itching.

She had been telling Haming of our adventures – minus the violent details – to get here from Solitude and her deep blue eyes are sparkling with life.

I kind of figured it would be this way.

Her cousin was just her reason for starting her adventures.

Now, she would be going forth from here and I would be along to help her as needed.

Until, at least, she finally comes into her own.

Another week passes.

The routine is beginning to drive my charge crazy and, though I loathe to admit it, I am beginning to feel the same.

Helgen is an Imperial stronghold so, aside from the soldiers that train and march to and from the city, there isn’t much else to do.

I stick close to Erdi, keeping an eye on her as is my bound duty and of a begrudging friendship.

I am not sure why we are lingering in this place when it is obvious that the call for adventure is growing inside of her and spilling over to me.

The answer to that comes on a partly clouded day in this mountain settlement.

This morning I am sitting outside with Haming, showing him how to make an arrowhead from a piece of rock – I don’t even wonder anymore as my instinct seems to pull on these unexpected talents from no where. The sound of horse hooves and the creak of wooden wheels against cobblestone breaks the everyday sound of the soldiers training and going about their day.

I look up and see a couple of carriages being guarded by several Imperial soldiers making their way down the road from the gates.

I hear the door to the inn open behind me and several footsteps coming onto the porch.

“What is going on?” Fulla asks, watching the procession as they make their way past the inn.

There are prisoners in the carriages, several soldiers bearing the Stormcloak blue and a couple of Nord men dressed in rags, and one other Nord, who looks richly dressed compared to the others, whose mouth is gagged with a dirty rag.

I get to my feet, placing a hand on Haming’s shoulder, as I watch the procession come to a stop in front of the nearest stone tower.

Prisoners being brought to a keep.

Only one reason they would be brought here and not to Solitude.

I feel the tension in me begin to rise, the link between me and Erdi growing tighter than it ever has before, as my gaze automatically scans the sky above – my instinct is going into overdrive.

This was it.

“You need to go inside, little cub,” says Torolf.

“Why? I wanna watch the soldiers.”

“Inside the house. Now.”

My hand on Haming’s shoulder tightens.

“You all need to leave,” I say as I keep scanning the skies, a cold mist beginning to rise from my skin. “You need to leave right now.”

I can hear more footsteps come to a stop beside me as I hear Torolf from behind say, “What? What are you talking about, elf? What is going on with your hands? Get your hand off my son if you can’t control your magic.”

I let go of the boy at once.

He doesn’t move from my side.

I automatically grab him and hug him to me, burying his face against my side as the sound of running and the quick whoosh and thump of arrows can be heard.

A body falls to the ground.

My wisp is hovering around my head in anxious circles, flickering in a bright light as it screams at me to run and run now.

A gentle hand on my left arm. “Weni, what is it?”

Erdi is worried.

She knows better than anyone else not to ignore the warning signs my magic gives off.

My gaze flicks to the sight of the prisoners – all lined up for the executioner’s block.

I turn the boy around and push him back to his parents.

The mist is easing from my nostrils in a stream of cold and a huff of it escapes my lips as a distant roar echoes from the skies above.

I feel my heartbeat rising as I turn to Erdi and reach up to squeeze her hand that’s still against my arm. Her face is pale, having also heard the distant roar. Seeing the look on my face, seeing the mist my magic always took form in whenever I felt danger close, she knows.

“You need to take your family far from here,” I say, my gaze flicking to the prisoners and I see that the Imperials aren’t allowing that warning roar to detour them from their duty.

She nods, not even questioning as another roar echoes across the skies, this time much closer. “I can get them to Riverwood. You’re… staying?” Her gaze flicks between my own, knowing that something dangerous is coming.

I look at her and my voice is low as I respond. “You summoned me and I was brought to you for whatever reasons your Divines saw fit not explain. Protecting you is one of the reasons we know. I’ll do what I can to keep whatever it is stalling while you and your family slip out of here. I’ll meet you in Riverwood when this is over.”

My instinct is taking over at this point as I pull my arm from her grasp and start moving down the stairs. “Run. Now.” I hear a third roar, this time much closer than I like.

I’m sure they heard it then as well because I soon hear the sound of several footsteps rushing down the steps behind me to get to the horses tied at the post.

I am rushing down the road toward the prisoners, the feeling of a countdown is settling deep in my gut as I keep an eye on the skies. The mist is trailing behind me as I near the crowd and one of the soldiers, a piece of board with parchment tacked to it still in his hand, moves to block my way. “Where do you think you are going… elf?” He is caught off guard by my appearance but I pay him little attention as my gaze is now focused on the prisoner being brought to the block.

_I know this… I’ve played this before. Helgen… Dragonborn but… I don’t think I’m the Dragonborn…_

Confusing thoughts coming up from that grey expanse, more thoughts than usual. I understand little of it but I know it means something.

The prisoner on the block is important.

“Didn’t you hear the roars?” I ask as I glance at the guard. “You better get ready to fight or flee in a moment’s notice.”

“The roars?” The Imperial soldier – a tall and well muscled Nord man with short brown hair and somewhat handsome face – is a little confused but understanding soon dawns across his face. “You know what it is?”

I glance up at the sky and I see it – him – making his way straight to our location.

“Dragon,” I say as I look at him and take a step back. “Get ready. Stay close.”

My instinct is now taking full control as my magic rises up from deep within.

Another roar from right above.

“What in Oblivion is _that?!_ ”

Strong gusts of wind descend upon us as the flapping of large wings comes to a stop on the tower right behind the executioner’s block. The man himself is knocked off his feet from the strong winds and the prisoner is saved from losing his head.

The large dragon is a menacing sight to behold, all black scales and horns and huge wings.

His gaze is focused on the prisoner.

 _Alduin. Shit…_

I ignore the thought bubbling up and instinct calls on my magic, the crackle of ice is unmistakable as it begins to form on my right cheek, breast, hip and thigh. The ice crackles even more as I feel it encase my feet before there is a sudden crack and snap.

Raising my hands, feeling the magic rising from deep within me, a bluish white light erupts.

The cold mist swirls around me, over my head like a hood, over my limbs and around my torso.

Soon, they solidify into strong bluish white cloth as they encircle every part of me, hovering just barely an inch from my body as it moves and writhes as if it has a life of its own. For good reason, as the frigid air from my magic has caused the thinnest parts of my armor and most of my clothing to freeze and turn brittle before cracking away from mere movement.

I feel the ground fall away as, with a downward gesture with my hands, my magic gathers just as a sharp and abrupt roar erupts from the dragon, the force of this shout – filled with magic – knocking soldiers and prisoners alike to the ground.

The thick clouds begin to gather and circle above the dragon right after this powerful shout. I use the rising clouds to my advantage and let go of the spell my instinct had been slowly casting.

Just as flaming rocks – _meteorites –_ begin to descend from the thick clouds, the winds are beginning to rise and the clouds are getting thicker. Snow begins fall, first softly and then in a thicker tufts, as more of the clouds begin to spin faster and faster above the dragon.

With a sudden crack, a large chunk of ice had fallen from the sky and it strikes against the dragon’s back.

He lets out a surprised roar as he looks up into the sky, only for another chunk of ice to smash into his face and into his open jaws.

_Ok... That was actually funny._

It wouldn’t do him any harm, that I knew, but it would distract him. My magic reserves are nearly depleted from that spell but I feel it is regenerating quickly.

I move without hesitation – _moving as in levitating across the ground, what the hell –_ and move to the prisoner, who was struggling to get to his feet. The strong gust of winds are not from the hailstorm I had spelled into being and I glance up to see the dragon taking to the air, trying to escape the onslaught of ice chunks striking him.

The prisoner is in his sights and I wonder how it is my instinct knows to do these things.

With a quick gesture, a wall of magical ice erupts from the ground, curls around me, the prisoner, the Imperial soldier, a Stormcloak soldier and the finely dressed Stormcloak leader, whom had found themselves close to immediate our area. No sooner had the ice barrier encased us, a hail of light and heat surrounds us, shaking the very ground.

The ice barrier holds up against the assault, not even steaming from the dragon fire.

_Oh shit… Definitely not Dragonborn. What kind of Frost magic is this?_

The thought is disjointed and I ignore it. Now is not the time for the grey expanse to be vocal. After a few heartbeats of dragon fire, I can hear the dragon take to the sky and start attacking a different building across the way.

I quickly dispel the ice – it shatters to pieces and fades away into cold mist – as I move to grab the prisoner, pulling him to his feet.

The prisoner, a tall Nord man with a thickly muscled physique and dirty blond hair and short beard, looks at me with wide sky blue eyes.

Oh.

Erdi is going to like this one…

…

_Seriously? Matchmaker?!_

Huh…

Guess her Divines or whoever made another reason known for the tightening link and my desire to stay here.

“Wh-what in Talos’ name are you?” His voice is a little rough around the edges but bears the familiar Nordic accent.

I smile, feeling my instinct taking over once more, as I conjure a blade made of ice and slice the prisoner’s bindings to his hands.

“A third option,” I say as conjure a one-handed sword from ice – _from ice, what the hell am I –_ and hand it to the prisoner. “Stay close to someone and you’ll get out in one piece.”

He takes the sword with little hesitation.

I look at the others, who are gaping at me, before I turn and levitate toward the keep.

We have to get underground and away from the hail of falling ice and fire as well as the rampaging dragon. The dragon that is currently distracted by the guards that are assailing it with fire spells and arrows from below while my hailstorm is assailing him from above.

Good distraction if I can admit saying so.

Even though my magic is low and I’m feeling exhausted from it, my magic reserves are replenishing at an astounding rate.

Something to do with this strange magic ice and whatever the hell I am. I’m going to need to find answers soon.

In the meantime, I’ll leave it up to the prisoner to decide what he wants to do.

To go with the Imperials, the Stormcloaks or the unknown.

I wonder how much of an adventurous spirit he has and what he will choose.

 _Well, this is new but at least the path is going to be familiar._

I’m glad that my random thoughts and instinct recognize what is going on because I sure as hell don’t...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It seems having a hail of ice chunks falling on an ancient dragon is a good distraction but it is also a good way of getting said dragon pissed off.

The moment I start moving toward the keep, there is an explosive crash and a boom.

I spin, hovering in one spot, as I lift my hands and call upon the same defensive spell from before. A large wall of ice springs up from the ground and curls halfway above me. Charred stone and burning wood frames crashes against the wall, protecting not only me but two more who had decided to follow me.

I was thinking the prisoner might have been inclined to follow my path but I was not expecting the Imperial soldier to follow as well.

I leave the magical wall of ice where it is to protect from other flying debris and turn back toward the keep. I hear the footsteps of the two Nord men following behind me at a running pace.

There is another crash and a boom.

The ground shudders from the landing of the dragon nearby.

I cast another magical barrier of ice and wince at the near miss as a lick of dragon flame makes it through the crack in the defense. It sears the skin of my left forearm as I seal up the crack, cutting off the attack.

_Goddamn dragons!_

A random curse from the grey expanse in my mind.

I agree wholeheartedly.

“Are you all right?” One of the men call out in concern, I can’t recall which one, but at the moment I don’t care.

I give a sharp nod as I hold the barrier. “Get inside the keep! I’ll meet you in there!”

I don’t know if they heed my demand as I open up a hole in the barrier behind me and start to form a corridor of ice, a protected pathway leading to the door of the keep.

I hear running footsteps and as I hear them pass I begin to hover backwards. I stay focused on keeping the barrier up and dispelling it as I move along. The dragon is not hesitating in its flaming assault and even tries to smash the ice.

Thankfully, this magical ice, whatever the hell it’s really made from, holds up against the assault. The only evidence of the attacks are thick spider web cracks along the wavering surface.

I hear the dragon finally take to the air and fly off when it finally has enough of attempting at breaking through my defense.

I hear the shouts, yells and screams of the city guards and residents still trying to escape the rampaging dragon.

I know there’s no real hope of trying to save all these people and it is a bitter thought the moment the door of the keep is right behind me.

I can feel my body trembling as I turn, dispelling the last of magical ice, and hovering in a shaky manner through the door. I slam it shut behind me and finally lower myself to the ground.

The ice that encases my feet dispels as it cracks to pieces and fades to cool mist. The same thing happens to the rest of the ice that covers several areas on my right side from my cheek down to my hip. The writhing pieces of blue white cloth that had been encircling my body wavers and fades to mist. A simple stream of cool mist escapes my nostrils and I find myself back to normal…

Normal.

Right.

As if standing in tattered light armor and what remains of my clothes while a dragon attacks outside is normal.

As if anything about me or this situation is normal.

I feel something warm touch my head followed by a familiar touch of magic and a tug at the back of my mind. I smile, sensing my little wisp and relieved that it had remained close throughout the entire ordeal.

“You made it,” a gruff voice catches my attention and turn my gaze to the source of it, feeling my body trembling from the sheer effort.

Oh.

Even if my magic reserves were replenishing at a fast rate, my still very flesh and blood body was extremely fatigued.

I see it’s the prisoner and the Imperial soldier, the Stormcloak soldiers are no where to be found.

I hope they made it.

The prisoner moves over to me and reaches out a steady hand to my shoulder. “I see that whatever magic you did to save us back there did a number on you. Can you stand?”

I glance at the tall Nord and give a slight shake of my head. “I… don’t think I’m going to be standing for awhile… You might… want to look out.”

I feel the exhaustion creep over me as my body finally gives out and darkness consumes my vision.

-o-

There’s the muffled sounds of shouting, clashing blades, and crashing reaching my ears but it sounds distant.

I feel myself bouncing, shifting, staying still for a heartbeat before it starts again.

I fall back into the soothing blankness of unconsciousness.

I’m not sure how long it’s been but the next thing I am aware of is the sound of two male voices talking.

The bouncing feeling is back but this time it is more relaxed.

I open my eyes and find myself staring at pine trees and mountain side cliffs. I can see rising smoke in the distance.

What had happened?

“She’s awake.”

The bouncing stops and a moment later the now familiar face of the Imperial soldier is in front of me.

“How are you feeling?” The soldier is studying me with concern.

I groan, feeling a throbbing at the base of my skull and turn my face, my cheek rubbing against long, dirty blond hair. “N… Mph…” is all I manage as I rest my cheek against what I now recognize to be a broad back.

The prisoner is carrying me?

That’s rather… chivalrous.

Oh, Erdi is definitely going to like this one.

I close my eyes and let out a sigh, I can feel a hint of coolness escape my parted lips. I feel a light touch in my mind and on my hair as my wisp dances close.

The soldier lets out a surprised laugh. “That is _not_ a normal candlelight spell. The thing has been circling us since we escaped Helgen.”

“… not light… wisp…” I mumble against the prisoner’s back.

I’m not sure if they heard but at this point there’s no sense in pretending I was anything normal in front of these two.

They saw me in a way that even Erdi and I had never seen before.

I decide to worry about it later, right now I needed more sleep.

“We’re heading to Riverwood,” says the soldier. “I have family there that can help us out. We can rest there. It’s the least I can do, I wouldn’t have made it out without the help from the both of you.”

The prisoner responds but I don’t hear what he says, his voice is a deep gruff sound vibrating against my ear.

I fall back to sleep.

-o-

The next thing I’m aware of is a hand gently running itself through my hair.

I feel a frown twitch between my brows as I let out a groan. The throbbing in my head is less painful than it was but still hurts like a bitch.

 _Need some Tylenol…_

I’m not sure what that is but if it helps with the pain I’m all for it.

“Weni!”

I feel the hand in my hair pull away and I glance to the source of the sound.

It’s Erdi.

I let out a huff of laugh, relief flooding through me at the sight of her familiar deep blue eyes and short dark brown hair. “Hey Erdi.”

I never thought I would be so happy to see my charge.

If she was here than that means the two men managed to get us to Riverwood in one piece.

Kudos to them.

“I’m so glad you’re awake… and alive,” Erdi moves closer to me and sits down on the edge of the bed I am in, the scratchiness of the furs makes my skin itch.

“I am too,” I say as I sit up on the bed, gently testing my body to check for any anomalies or lingering fatigue. Everything seems to be in one piece. It seems someone had dressed me in a light brown dress. I can only guess my light armor and clothing are beyond repair at this point. I recall having my glass dagger and a coin purse hanging from my belt before the whole ordeal. I wonder if someone pilfered it while I was out.

Damn.

I rather liked that dagger.

“Is your family ok?” I ask, looking at her as I try to focus on the important things at hand. Such as Erdi and I being alive.

It’s another success under my belt as far as I can say.

“They’re safe,” says Erdi, her smile heartfelt. “They’re at the inn at the moment. They’re trying to decide what to do now that… Well. They’re alive, which is more than others can say.” She looks away for a moment, a look of sadness sweeping across her face. She sighs and looks back at me. “Anyway, they are waiting for you. Your two friends who brought you here are waiting for you too.” A light frown twitches between her brows. “They had quite the tale to tell about the dragon attack and… things you did to help them escape.”

I clench my jaw, hearing the unasked questions in her tone and not sure what I can tell her. Even I don’t know what the hell I did or how I managed to do it.

“I’ll tell you what happened later, once we’re alone.” I say. “In the meantime, let me get up. I’m sure you aren’t the only one with questions.”

Erdi moves off the bed but stays close in case I might need her.

Sweet thing…

I get to my feet, a slight sway but otherwise I can stand on my own.

“Here, Arne held onto these for you,” Erdi says as she pulls out my coin purse and sheathed glass dagger.

“Hey, they survived!” I smile as I reach to take the only belongings I had left just before I pause in surprise. “Arne?” I look at her in question.

A deep blush filled her cheeks as she gives a nod. “One of the men who brought you here. The tall one, fair haired and blue eyed.”

Oh, the prisoner.

Ha ha…

I knew she would like him.

“I’ll have to thank him,” I say as I tie the dagger onto the belt of my dress before slipping the coin purse into a pocket. “So, what happened while I was out?”

As Erdi begins to tell me about what happened after they escaped the Helgen, seeing the black dragon, and their journey to Riverwood, I feel a tug on the back of my mind.

I reach out, touching the tentative link between me and my little wisp.

Now that I was aware, I didn’t see the flickering ball of light anywhere but I can sense it close, somewhere above me.

Actually, I don’t even know where I am. In Riverwood, I know that, but this room looks to have too many personal effects to be in the inn.

I listen to Erdi as she talks about the moment the prisoner Arne and the soldier, who was named Hadvar, had arrived to town just hours after they did. She explains that we are currently in the blacksmith’s home, who is Hadvar’s uncle.

Oh, well there you go then.

She also tells me that she and Arne had talked about me, their introduction, my relationship with her, and why we were traveling together. After all was said and done, it seems that the thought of two women traveling the dusty roads of Skyrim alone didn’t settle well with Arne and he had offered to travel with us. Apparently, carrying me all the way out of Helgen wasn’t going to repay a life debt.

Huh.

Why do I have a bad feeling about this…

_He’s Dovahkiin. Trouble happens everywhere he goes._

A random thought, as usual, from the grey expanse and I have no idea what it means. However, the trouble part is easy enough to understand.

“Arne is going to travel to Whiterun to talk to the Jarl about the dragon attack and getting guards here for Riverwood, at the blacksmith’s request.” Erdi studies me as I listen, since I haven’t said a word or asked a single question the entire time she has spoken. “He wants to know if we’ll come along. I didn’t answer as I thought it would be better to get your thoughts on it first. What do you think we should do?”

 _Need to go to Solstheim!_

I freeze at the sudden thought that emerges, it is forceful enough to make me realize something is a little off with the grey expanse in my mind. That wasn’t just a random thought…

Where the hell was Solstheim and what was there?

_Gonna need help… If the Dragonborn is traveling with us, there’s going to be trouble… Lots of trouble… Never fails… Experienced help could go a long way. Never miss him… get him each playthrough… Should have enough coin to do round trip and to hire…_

The thoughts have become disjointed and aren’t making any sense.

Finally the thoughts grow silent.

Solstheim…

I wonder what is there that those thoughts are so forceful for.

Who is “him?”

“Let me eat something first and then we’ll talk with others,” I say as I rub a hand over my face. “We can decide together once we have a better idea of what’s going on.”

Erdi smiles and gives a nod. “I thought so. Come on, I’ll show you the way. Your little wisp has been keeping the others entertained while you rested. Sweet thing…” She sounds so fond of it.

Aww…

Erdi likes my wisp.

I smile as I reach out to take Erdi by the arm and hug her close. “I’m so glad you’re all right.”

I feel Erdi quickly hugs me in turn. “Thanks to your warnings. My family made it out safe as well… I’m so glad you’re safe Weni. I was so worried.”

I pull away and pat her on the shoulder. “You summoned me to help you be an adventurer, Erdi. I’m not doing my job if you perish on the way to fulfilling your dream.”

She lets out a snort of laughter. “Too true,” she says before she takes a step back and gestures toward a stairwell that leads up. “They’re up here.”

As she turns to lead the way up the wooden stairs, my thoughts turn back to the random bit of info my inner mind had shared with me.

We are going to need help going forward.

The best help could be found in Solstheim according to the random thoughts.

Well, my instinct always knew what to do when the situation called for it, maybe my random thoughts are sending me in the right direction.

Hmm…

I’ll need to get more information about this Solstheim.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

There seems to be quite the group waiting for us the moment Erdi and I emerge from the staircase.

I am instantly assaulted by a flickering energy and the trail of mist and light.

I smile as I reach up to touch the familiar form of my wisp.

“Hello little one…”

It touches my hand with affection, a feeling of love emerges from the link between us. It was good to know my little one missed me.

“So, she’s finally awake,” says a male voice, deeply accented with the native Nord tongue.

I look away from the wisp and glance in the direction of the man who spoke.

It’s a Nord man, as expected, with light brown hair and beard and donned in a blacksmith’s garb. He is sitting at the table with the Imperial soldier, Hadvar, and the prisoner, Arne. Both of them have cleaned the soot and dirt from their faces and Arne is wearing what appears to be borrowed Imperial armor. A blonde woman, dressed in a beige dress with a light red apron, matching corset, and a belt about her hips, is moving about the table, serving what appears to be supper.

The home is comprised of an open plan with a dining area with the wooden table and benches, the main fireplace that makes up the cooking area and heat source for the home, and of course a large bed with various desks, chairs and chest of drawers. A little girl is sitting on the bed, watching me with open astonishment. I suppose the bed I had been resting in downstairs was hers.

“Alvor, everyone,” says Erdi, her smile always bright and friendly. “This is my traveling companion and very good friend, Weni.” She looks at me and gestures out to the blacksmith before going into a round of introductions. “Weni, this is Alvor and his wife Sigrid, their daughter Dorthe is over there. Those two over here are Hadvar and Arne. They helped brought you to Riverwood when you… escaped the dragon attack.”

Nice pause there Erdi.

I take in a breath and give a nod to everyone. “Thank you for letting me rest in your home, I hope it wasn’t too much of an inconvenience.”

“Nonsense,” said Alvor as he lifts his hand and waves off my comment. “You helped save my nephew. It’s the least we can do. In fact, I believe we have you to thank for driving those two drunks out of town from before. They were harassing my wife for days before you two came through. Whatever you need, within reason, I’ll be happy to give.”

I blink in surprise at this, caught off guard by the sheer open generosity of this complete stranger. “Oh, well… thank you.”

“How are you feeling?” Hadvar’s familiar voice catches my attention and I look at him. He seems generally concerned. “That was… _quite_ a bit of magic you did back there.”

A light smile touches my lips, he seems curious but is not openly pushing on the details of all he had seen me do. “Still a little fatigued but I’ll be fine.”

“Not surprising with all you did.” Another familiar voice speaks followed by a heavy thunk on the wooden table.

Bless him, he was taking the focus off of me.

I look at Arne, who had spoken, and I see he has just placed the one handed ice sword I had created for him for everyone to see. I can see he had wound strips of leather around the handle several times for a better grip and there is even a leather scabbard on his hip. The scabbard looks newly made for the sword.

“Oh,” is all I think to say. “You kept it.”

Arne gives me a look before he suddenly lets out a bark of laughter. “Are you kidding me? This has got to be one of the most well crafted and balanced swords I had ever had the pleasure to wield. You conjured the thing out of magical ice – _ice –_ and it has not faded. It doesn’t melt when thrust into a forge, it doesn’t crack when pummeled under a heavy hammer. We’ve tried breaking this thing for hours. Alvor’s hammer and tools did nothing to even _chip_ the surface.” He studies me with keen interest as he points at the sword. “After seeing that dragon struggle with it, it shouldn’t surprise me. My only question is how did you do it?”

I see the eyes all focused on me and I feel myself getting uncomfortable from all of the attention. I shift from one leather bound foot to another, reaching up to rub my upper left arm. “It’s… a technique passed down in my mother’s family,” I say, the strange prick of knowledge from my instinct taking over my mouth. “I don’t use it for good reason but what happened at Helgen was a life or death situation. It’s something best left alone if you don’t mind… There are certain groups… Well, let’s just be thankful that we got out in one piece.”

Well, there goes instinct again to the rescue. I don’t even know if the words spoken were truth or not.

The silence stretches on a bit before Arne gives a shrug of his shoulder. “Fair enough,” he says. “You don’t mind if I keep the sword, do you?”

I can’t help the huff of laughter. “It’ll last until I dispel it. Feel free, least I can do for you carrying my dead weight to Riverwood.”

“You?” He laughs again, loud and boisterous as he shakes his head. “You barely weigh more than a feather. Your elven heritage I would bet.”

“Maybe,” I say with another laugh.

“I have heard of such strange ice though,” Alvor cuts in as he looks at the sword before glancing at me. “I thought it nothing but folktales during my travels in my youth but seeing your sword… I wonder, have you ever been to an island known as Solstheim?”

There it was.

Alvor instantly caught my attention. “Solstheim?” I repeat, hoping against hope that he was offering me a good reason to go search the place out.

“Aye,” he says. “I remember tales of a people who live there, a people who know the secret of forging weapons and armor made of enchanted ice.”

_Bingo. This is a new path…_

…

Damn random thoughts…

“You might what to seek them out,” he continues. “I remember from the tales that they knew how to forge the ice but not make it...” He gives the ice sword a meaningful glance as he reaches up to stroke his beard before his eyes flick to me. “It is as I said, tall tales, but perhaps it may mean something to you.”

Curious at the sudden tightening in my chest, the nearly forgotten binding spell is growing taunt between Erdi and me.

Uh oh…

I glance at Erdi and I see that familiar spark of adventure shining in her deep blue eyes as she glances at me. “We should go, we might be able to find something there that will help you.” Her eyes flick to my ears before looking at me, her voice lowering so only I could hear her. “Everyone has a quest but us. Maybe this is for us.”

Well, it was what my random thoughts was pointing to anyway.

It would also get us out of the way of Arne, who I can’t help but feel as if he will be bringing all kinds of trouble into our lives. Not that it would be his fault but still…

It would be best if we part ways.

“If you ladies are planning on going to Solstheim, don’t think you are going on your own.”

Damn chivalrous…

I see the blush in Erdi’s cheeks as she looks at Arne.

I try not to sigh as I turn to look at Arne as well. “Erdi told me you’re supposed to be going to Whiterun,” I say. “We don’t want to put you out of your way.”

“I will be on my way to Solitude,” Hadvar cuts in. “I can stop by Whiterun along the way and speak to the Jarl.”

“There, you see?” Arne says, a bright smile that eerily matches Erdi’s lifts his dirty blond beard. “Problem solved. We’ll head in the morning to Solstheim. Last I remember you had to travel by boat from Windhelm.” He then turns away from me, completely counting the entire conversation as done, and looks at Alvor’s wife. “Sigrid, you wonderful woman, do ya mind feeding a starving man here? Your cooking is the best I’ve had since my Ma passed.”

“But,” I shake my head in protest. “We don’t have our gear, our supplies, everything got left behind in Helgen.”

“All replaced,” says Erdi with a smile as she looks at me. “Alvor is quite good at making light leather armor. He also had a spare bow and steel arrows for you.”

I stare at Erdi, not quite believing what I was hearing.

Arne just could not travel with us. His adventures were his own.

_He needs to go to Bleak Falls Barrow, he can’t skip that._

Random thoughts are right.

I know we can’t keep this man from whatever destiny awaited him.

His path was different from Erdi’s and mine.

Wasn’t it?

_… Free will and shit… just not this time around apparently. Choice is a bitch when you aren’t the one in control._

… Damn it…

The binding spell is tightening in my chest and I feel my shoulders slump as Erdi’s desire for this man to travel with us overrides my own desire to keep him on his own path.

_Is this what it feels like to be a follower in the game?_

I have no idea what that means but I am sure that followers that weren’t summoned from another plane of existence had their own free will.

Ugh, how can I be having these internal random thoughts emerging so frequently now?

I reach up to run a hand over my face as the binding spell tightens more in my chest. “…Fine… but don’t say I didn’t warn the two of you when things get difficult because of your choices.”

“Oh Weni, come now,” she says as she takes my arm and pulls me to the table to sit down to eat. “We’ll be fine, especially with you. You managed to warn us of the dragon _and_ survived its attacks. With the three of us, there’s nothing to worry about.”

_…Well… at least it will be four of us soon…_

A strange bubble of excitement is welling up within my heart.

_… should have enough coin to hire him. If not, will need to take some side jobs… He’s always worth it… damn silky voice of his... even if the path is a new one… not the Dragonborn… don’t know what will happen… it’s exciting…_

The random thoughts are disjointed again as the excitement in my heart bubbles up more before the grey expanse falls silent. The excitement slowly fades away with it.

I’m beginning to worry about how frequent these random thoughts are and if maybe they may not be just a figment of my mind.

I never try to think about how I was summoned or what had happened before I woke up in the Blue Palace.

Now, I’m beginning to wonder if I may just need to seek those answers sooner rather than later.

…

And who is this “he” the thoughts keeps babbling about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yeah, Erdi and the Dragonborn are going to be dragging Weni on all kinds of misadventures. But first, we will be getting one more member to this party and it will be next chapter. I have the first meeting planned and it’s going to be fun... -=evil laughter=-  
> Thanks for reading and leaving feedback when you can!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, my fingers slipped.

Chapter 15

After sharing a meal with the blacksmith and his family, Erdi, Arne and I leave the home with a round of farewells. Hadvar is spending the night with his family before he begins his journey to Whiterun and then to Solitude.

Now a party of three, we make our way to the inn to check in for the evening before our own journey to Windhelm. It seems I was out for the majority of the day since the attack and it was now twilight. I was far from tired, my stamina nearly replenished, but my two companions are another story.

While they go inside to call it an early night, my little wisp and I remain outside. I needed a moment to myself and sitting outside on a bench seemed to be a good idea.

I needed a moment of peace and quiet after everything that had happened.

Too much had changed from the day Erdi had summoned me in that abandoned wing of the Blue Palace. In particular, today, right when the dragon had attacked. The strangeness of my magic and the way I had seemed to transform into… _something_ other worldly.

The random thoughts that were emerging frequently since the attack and my instinct taking over…

I reach up to touch my ears before I sigh heavily and lift my gaze to stare up at the sky. The stars are shining brightly in between the clouds and sight of the two moons rising above the mountains are breathtaking.

Two moons…

I never really sat and looked at the moons before now, not even while in Helgen…

It seems a little off to me, as if there’s some distant part of me that knows the sky isn’t _quite_ what I’m used to.

_Earth has only one moon… At least the stars are still pretty._

…

I have no answers to the strangeness that surrounds me and lies within me. Erdi certainly wouldn’t have any clue if I asked her about this.

This quest to Solstheim just might be what can help me find my answers.

My wisp only hovers near me, trying to offer what comfort it can.

-o-

The following morning sees us all prepped and ready for our journey.

Erdi’s family had risen with us to see us off. They were going to stay a little longer in Riverwood before heading off to Torolf’s father’s place – who lived in a remote location further southwest from Riverwood, deeper in the province known as Falkreath. They had lost everything from the dragon attack but Torolf’s father would give them a place to stay until they could get back on their feet. They had said their goodbyes, Fulla even giving me a tight hug, and wished us well on our travels and to keep in touch. It seemed that after what happened in Helgen, they fully trusted and believed that I was more than capable of taking care of Erdi.

I could do no less at this point.

Trust like that is not easily gained, especially it seemed for a strange elf like me from Nords like them, who were weary of outsiders and magic.

After the goodbyes, Erdi and I are donned in our new light leather armor and replaced packs with gear and supplies. Arne had changed from the borrowed Imperial armor to hide armor, seeing as we would be heading into the heart of Stormcloak territory. While Erdi and I have similar clothing and armor, mine has a deep hood that covers half of my face from view.

Despite everything that had happened, I still prefer keeping my looks hidden from curious eyes. Thankfully, I am not the only one who wears such a hood as many followers of the various Divines these people worship wear such head pieces from what I had seen from our travels so far. I wouldn’t stand out too much.

I also have an extra set of clothing, just in case the incident in Helgen might happen again.

With my new bow and quiver of steel arrows strapped to my back, Erdi now donning twin daggers at her hips, and Arne, with a hand held proudly on the hilt of his ice sword at his side, we meet with Hadvar in the middle of town. We would travel with him until the roads inevitably parted ways and he would head to Whiterun while we would continue on to Windhelm. Our faithful horse had survived the escape from Helgen but Erdi and I had decided to let Hadvar have him for the journey to Solitude.

The road leading back toward Whiterun was familiar and yet different.

Surviving a dragon attack really helped to open your eyes to just how fleeting your life was. In this place called Skyrim, anything could end it in an instant.

Hadvar and Arne fill the silence with their boisterous conversations and laughter.

Arne truly is a charming and outgoing Nord and I wondered what his story was on how he had been captured by the Imperials.

When the road splits, one to the west leading to Whiterun, one leading north, and the other east alongside nearby mountains to Windhelm, Hadvar urges us to be careful.

“Windhelm belongs to the Stormcloaks,” he says. “Ulfric being their Jarl and all.” He glances at me. “They don’t take to kindly to outsiders so be very careful. Weni, keep your hood up.” He looks at the three of us and nods. “My invitation still stands on joining the Imperials. We could always use experienced help such as yours. Until then, I wish you well on your quest. Watch out for any dragons.”

We say goodbye to Hadvar as he mounts the horse and takes off east toward Whiterun.

“Well, let’s get on ladies,” says Arne, his smile ever bright beneath his short beard.

Erdi giggles as she nods before moving to fall into step beside him.

I let out a small sigh and move to follow them.

Well…

Here we go.

My little wisp bobs around my head, a feeling of amusement bubbling from its end of the link.

“Oh hush you,” I say with an affectionate smile.

It gives a little dance around my head before it hovers off to start patrolling.

-o-

Walking to Windhelm is an interesting journey to say the least.

That is to say there were a lot of encounters with wolves and bandits but there was also a bear and a troll.

The bandits were one thing, easily dealt with since apparently Arne can be very persuasive. The bandits were held up in an abandoned stone bridge and towers that crossed a river. They were conning people with a passage fee to continue on the road to Windhelm. Thankfully, the bandit who had accosted us was a woman and, after a few moments with Arne, we were on our way with our gold still intact.

The troll though…

A goddamn troll.

That had been an interesting fight.

Thankfully, Arne is well versed with one handed combat and, while I buried the thing in arrows and a well placed magical ice spike to its chest, he charged in and sliced the thing’s head off in one clean swipe.

His grin is triumphant when he turns to look at Erdi and me. “See? Best blade I ever handled! Goes through like butter!”

Oh my god...

I can’t help the laugh that escapes me as we continue on our way.

Night is settling by this time as we pass what looks to be a lumber mill beside the same river we had been following.

There is the mill of course, and what looks to be the main home of the owner. Across the way from the main home is another building but it is dark and looks abandoned.

“We can ask the mill owner if we can spend the night in the other house,” Erdi says as she glances at Arne and me.

“It would be better than camping out if given the option,” I say, mildly impressed with Erdi’s quick thinking.

“It doesn’t bother me either way,” says Arne as he reaches up to scratch his chin, his fingers disappearing into his short beard.

“All right,” says Erdi as she nods. “I’ll go talk to the owner.”

The moment she turns to head off to the main house, Arne glances at me.

“Weni,” he begins, looking to see if Erdi is out of earshot before he focuses his attention back on me. “I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

I glance at him, giving him a questioning look in response.

“Your parents,” he says, studying what he could see of my face in the darkness. “You say they were Breton and Redguard, yeah?”

“Mm,” is the only response I give, not denying or confirming whatever his point is.

“Your magic skills,” he continues. “They’re from you ma’s side of the family?”

I turn to face him. “What is your point, Arne?”

“Nothing, nothing,” he says, throwing his hands in a peaceful gesture. “Just curious, that’s all. You look more elf than Breton… Just thinking if maybe your Breton family line has a bit more elf in it than you think.”

I feel the frown on my face as I study him beneath the growing moonlight. “Does it matter?”

“Maybe,” he says, dropping his hands to his sides. “Maybe not. I don’t know your story, just like you don’t know mine. But, from the little Erdi has told me so far, I’m just thinking you might find whatever answers you’re looking for if you can retrace your steps.”

He looks pointedly at my wisp – which is hovering around us in the distance as it patrols in lazy circles - before dropping the subject.

I wonder where that came from and what it was about…

And what did he mean retracing my steps? Did he mean literally or figuratively?

“We have shelter for the night,” Erdi’s voice breaks through the silence as she rejoins our little party by the road. “The owner only asks that we help chop wood in the morning before we leave. She lost her workers to the war effort so has had to do everything alone.”

“Ah, easy enough,” says Arne as he waves it off. “Come, let’s see what awful state our shelter is in and get some supper in us.”

-o-

The cabin had been in a right state, filled with dust and cobwebs and empty mead bottles.

Erdi makes quick work of the space to make it livable while Arne gets a fire going in the fireplace. I work on getting a quick meal together for the three of us.

We have jerky and split a couple of apples between us before pulling out our bed rolls and calling it a night.

The following morning we’re up before the sun and packing up our bedrolls.

After a quick breakfast, we got to work on chopping the wood for the owner of the mill. Arne is fast, I’ll give him that, and he has a huge pile of chopped wood right next to him. From the blush on Erdi’s cheeks, she is enjoying the view of rippling biceps and the grunt of a man hard at work.

…

Tone it down Erdi.

Once that is done, we continue on our way to Windhelm.

The road is winding and we pass open fields and thick forests. The clouds are rolling in and the temperature is dropping. Very soon, snow begins to flutter down around us while the mountains in the east draw closer.

I know we are getting closer to our destination.

-o-

We spend another day on the roads, fighting off the local fauna as we go.

Nothing we can’t handle it seems.

By the time city finally reveals itself out of the snow covered mounds, the sky thick and heavy with the coming snow storm, we are all tired – freezing in some cases – and looking forward to a warm fire, food and drinks.

The gates to the city are down a very long stone walkway with stone walls on either side and patrolling guards. The gates are locked and guarded, as expected with everything going on. Yet, the powers that be had given Arne the gift of persuasion and charms because we soon find ourselves in the city and on our way to the inn, despite the suspicious glances thrown my way – seems those who look like anything but a Nord are deemed suspicious.

_Bigots can kiss my ass._

…

We are all tired.

Very, very tired.

-o-

The following morning, we sleep in a little to make up for the early start from the day before.

Breakfast is a quick affair as both Erdi and Arne are practically inhaling their cooked eggs and bread. They are chattering about the coming boat trip and what adventures might be awaiting us on the island.

_Not coffee, that’s for sure._

I can agree there, even if I don’t know what coffee really is.

_Hopefully, not dragons either, if we can keep being lucky at this point._

I stuff my mouth full of bread as I get up with my two companions so we can head to the docks.

The docks are filled with hard working Argonians.

…

We’ll have to shelve that for another day…

We poke around and ask the nearest worker about a ship heading to Solstheim.

The Argonian points to the boat we need.

We make our way to the boat in question and find the captain easily enough, hard at work along with his crew. A quick word and a transfer of coins, we have booked passage on the boat.

The journey is calm, the winds favorable for the sails, as we set off further north east.

As the freezing sea wind blows against my cheeks, my wisp hovering close by my ear, I wonder just how long our luck is going to last.

-o-

Yeah.

I figured our luck wouldn’t last.

The moment we arrived at Raven Rock, the apparent hub of the island, my wisp is off like bat out of hell. It heads off into the settlement, leaving a trail of light and mist behind it.

“Oh shit,” I mutter the curse my random thoughts always says, just before I take off my pack, my bow and my quiver of arrows, and hand it to Erdi. “Hold onto this for me and do not follow.”

She takes my equipment and is about to open her mouth to ask me something.

I don’t stick around to find out what she’s asking. I feel my link with Erdi tightening, the very same way it did back in Helgen.

Something dangerous is coming or is already here and my wisp had sensed it the moment we docked.

I start running, bypassing a few guards and an elf with grey skin – _Dunmer_ – dressed in fine clothing making his way to the docks. He shouts in surprise but I pay him no heed as I keep running.

 _This is new…_

A distant roar…

_Ah, shit._

See? Random thoughts’ favorite curse.

A large flapping of wings…

“What in Azura’s name is that sound?”

It seems we couldn’t escape the dragon.

The place seems dreary, from the quick glance of the yellow tinted sky and the ash that seemed to cover the roads, but I don’t ponder about it for long.

A large shadow flies overhead and I feel my instinct rise up as my magic swells within me.

_Here we go!_

The dragon flies over the town and toward the nearest cliffs and high walls that protect the town. It disappears beyond the pine trees.

There are distant screams as I run up the hill, further way from Raven Rock and into the growing wilderness.

My wisp emerges from the nearest brush and I follow it without hesitation.

The magic comes much easier this time, and much colder, as the magical ice encases several areas of my right side from cheek to hip to thigh. The cool mist eases from my body and immediately swirls around my head, torso, and hips to solidify into the swaths of blue white cloth. The mist freezes my leather armor and clothing beneath and this time _everything_ turns brittle, falling off in huge chunks from the all of the running.

Ignoring the fact that I am nearly nude, I kick off and hover into the air, the ice and mist trailing behind me. I’ll worry about it after, I had no time at the moment to worry about flashing people if the magic cloth hovered the wrong way.

The mist swirls around me as a flash of light erupts from my wisp.

We break through the brush just in time to see the dragon let loose a huge stream of fire at two unsuspecting people.

One was decked from helmeted head to booted foot in light armor made of chitin. He has quick reflexes as he summons a female looking fire creature – _flame atronach –_ and dodges out of the way of the dragon flames.

His buddy isn’t so lucky, a dunmer dressed in well to do robes, as he is burnt to a crisp while his dying screams gurgle to a hiss.

The armored one had drawn a blade from his side at some point and a fire spell is now dancing in his left gloved hand. His summoned creature is hurling a ball of fire at the dragon.

_It’s him!_

Without hesitation, I lift my right hand and summon several large ice spikes. With a flick of my fingers, I let the spikes go and they are zipping through the air at lightning speed. They slam against the dragon, piercing it deeply through the torso and membranes of its wings.

It lets out a huge roar in pain and rears back, its great wings trying to keep it aloft as it goes higher.

This is _not_ the same dragon from before.

I hover to a stop beside the armored one and, just as the the dragon lets loose a volley of flames, I cast my ice barrier. My familiar ice wall springs up from the ground just in time as the huge flames slam against it. This time I do not leave a crack in the defenses. The burn on my left forearm is still stinging from the last mishap.

I look to my left and find the armored one glancing my way, though its hard to tell with the strange beady glass goggles of his helmet where his eyes should be.

“Get ready,” I say by way of introduction.

He tilts his head, staring at me, the silence coming from him is intense.

…

Yeah, I know…

I’m nearly nude, barely covered in magical cloth and levitating in the air amidst an icy mist.

…

I hope it doesn’t distract too much because right now we have a dragon to deal with.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fingers keep slipping... Don’t get used to this lol.

Chapter 16

“This… should be interesting…” The armored one says in a low voice that sounds like gruff, raspy… silk?

…

…

…

_Oh my god, he sounds even better than I remember._

A part of me shivers… and it is not from the magic of my ice.

I… don’t even know what that was just now…

“I’ll be right behind you,” he continues as he shifts in his stance to look at the ice wall. “What – _Whoever –_ you are, outlander, you have... _impeccable_ timing.” He turns his head to glance at me once more and I couldn’t help but feel as if he were giving me a once over.

A _very_ thorough once over…

Considering the blue white swaths left little to the imagination, I wouldn’t be surprised.

…

And why does he sound so… _delicious?_

_…_

_He always does._

_…_

Damn random thoughts…

The assault from the dragon finally lets up and its roar is loud and obnoxious and completely cuts through whatever this… _tension_ is happening between the armored one and me.

_Cockblocker._

Oh my god, I have no idea what that means, but why do I feel so embarrassed right now?

My body is feeling hot and bothered and this dragon is getting on my nerves.

Focusing my attention back on the dragon, I wonder how we are going to dispatch this particular flying overgrown lizard. This one wasn’t the dragon from Helgen – my instinct is flaring up but not as strongly as it had then.

So, what would be the best course…

My instinct flares up not even a moment later as the dragon flaps its great wings. It rises higher into the air, despite the huge holes that are in the membranes of its wings and the ice spikes buried deep in its torso. I don’t hesitate as I move the ice barrier around the armored one, encasing him completely and leaving myself out in the open. He lets out a rough shout in protest but I ignore him. I didn’t need him to get caught in whatever spell my instinct is casting.

My magic reserves are draining at an incredible rate despite the way it replenishes.

Goodness, what kind of magic is my instinct unleashing now?

_Oh, this is going to be a different Frost spell again..._

I decided a while ago that it’s better to let my instinct take over in times like this and give in to whatever magic my body is casting on autopilot…

I shoot out my left hand and my wisp, which had been hovering near me in protective circles, follows some unspoken command. It flares brighter than it ever has before, the trail of cold mist and light extending beyond its normal length. It moves at an incredibly fast space as it circles around the dragon. Ice begins to encase its clawed feet and legs with each pass my wisp does and, from the howling roar it gives, I can only assume it is very painful.

I gesture downward, the magical ice responds and starts pulling the dragon back down to the ground, despite its harried attempts to free itself. I gesture up with my right and ice erupts from the ground and attaches to the ice encased feet of the dragon. It is now stuck there until I release it.

I can see it is starting to panic and struggling to free itself, volleys of flame spouting from its mouth as it attempts to melt the ice to no avail.

I use the distraction to my advantage and, as my wisp hurries back to my side, I let loose the rest of the spell. My hands erupt with glowing mist and blue-white sparks of magic and I thrust them forward. The swaths of blue white cloth are encircling my body at a faster pace as the mist swirls thicker around me, flashes of light erupting from the apparent small storm clouds. I hear a strange tinkling from nearby, like wind chimes…

The dragon finally notices me as being the source of its current state and focuses its gaze on me. It takes in a breath and lets loose a stream of hot fire just as I let loose a stream of icy frost, snow and mist.

The two opposing forces collide in midair and a boom is heard. The fire and ice are struggling against one another in an incredible sight of steam and mist, trying to overtake each other. The very air is shuddering and the ground is shaking beneath us…

… **make it permanent. You know how to do this, Anwiel. They will not hesitate to kill you. Don’t hold back…**

…

That wasn’t random thoughts…

It felt more more of an echo of something…

I was hesitating and I can see my hesitation is making the spell weaker.

…

I let go completely.

The magical stream of icy frost grows in size and completely overtakes the volley of dragon fire.

The roars become howls of pain as the magic blasts over the dragon’s body and wings. Ice encases the dragon completely and, as it struggles to free itself, it rears its head back and lets loose a final stream of dragon fire straight at me.

The fire doesn’t move quickly enough before it dies out in a sputter.

The fire breath had been replaced by a stream of frost and then chunks of ice that freeze in midair.

The dragon is encased completely in magical ice.

I slowly lower my hands as I dispel the ice barrier around the armored one, it cracks and fades to mist.

I hear him stumble before he regains his footing, the whoosh of a fire spell being cast quickly going out.

“Gods, what sort of ice-” He stops mid sentence and all I can hear is silence before a muttered, “Sheogorath’s madness… what…”

I look over my handiwork, my body beginning to tremble from fatigue, before I realize there’s still one more thing to do.

I let out a huff of a breath and snap my fingers.

The ice encasing the dragon explodes, chunks of it shooting back and high into the air in a nasty display of blood and gore. By the time the chunks lands, the ice cracks and fades to mist, leaving behind only the dismembered parts of the dragon.

 **…good work, Anwiel…**

…

It didn’t feel like good work…

My body is trembling worse now that the danger is gone and I can relax but thankfully it’s not as bad as it was like in Helgen. I let loose a soft sigh, a stream of mist easing from my parted lips and nose as my instinct finally quiets down. I can sense my magic easing as I lower to the ground, my bare feet settling on ash covered grass. The ice that encases my right side from cheek to thigh fades at the same time the blue white swaths disappear.

I’m completely in the nude in the middle of the wilderness with a torn apart dragon nearby, a burnt corpse three feet away, and an armored man looking my way. I can’t see his face so I can’t even fathom a guess as to what he could be possibly thinking.

I hope I didn’t scare him too much.

I glance at him in turn.

I can feel my hair had come undone from its bun at some point and is now falling down around my shoulders. My hair isn’t long enough to cover my breasts….

I feel the embarrassment rising full force as I wrap my arms around myself and hug myself tight, trying to regain some sort of dignity. I look away and turn around, lowering myself to the ground to try to hide myself as much as I can.

There’s no way I can go back to town like this…

I wonder if Erdi would have followed me anyway. I could use my extra clothes about now…

I feel the sudden warmth of cloth falling around my shoulders and a strong hand on my back.

“There,” he says, his gloved hand is warm and comforting. His voice even more so…

I glance up at him and my eyes meet a pair of crimson ones set in the weathered face of a grey skinned Dunmer. He has high arched brows, the markings of a deep grey tattoo sweeping over said brows, down across his high cheekbones and down along the sides of a goatee. A similar mark is down the middle of his lower lip only to end at an arrow in the middle of his chin. Aside from his goatee, he looks clean shaven with only a scruff of beard along his jawline. His hair is black like a raven’s wing, the sides of his head shaved down and styled in a Mohawk. It’s currently pressed down from being in a helmet for who knows how long.

When our gazes meet, his eyes widen slightly. They flick up to the side of my head, no doubt the tips of my ears are poking through the white waves, before going back to my eyes. The surprise is quite evident on his face and to be honest I am sure it is my own as well.

…oh…

 _Oh, he took his helmet off! Ah! He_ never _does!_

There’s the random thoughts I love so much…

I look down at the ground and, sure enough, his helmet is on the ground beside us.

“Something tells me you don’t do… whatever that was… often, do you, _hla solkahst_?”

I look back at him and give a single shake of my head.

At the moment, I can’t speak.

His voice is…

I shiver as pleasant tingles erupt through my body.

I feel his hand rub my back in a soothing gesture. “You must be freezing…”

That’s not why I’m shivering.

“Let me help you to town, I know the owner of the tavern. We’ll get you what you need. Least I can do in thanks for saving my hide…”

“…Sorry about your friend,” I manage to get out a sentence. Go me.

“No apologies needed. He’s a patron,” he says in response as he helps me to my feet. “Former now, it seems… The amount he paid didn’t cover dragon attacks. That kind of death is not worth any amount of gold.” His hand moves from my back to my left hip, his grip is firm as he shifts me closer against him.

“By the way,” he says, his voice closer to my ear than before. “What are you called, _hla solkahst_?”

I feel the pleasant tingles erupting from the sound of his voice and the feel of his touch.

“…Anwiel,” my voice is breathless.

“A pleasure to meet you,” he says, I can hear the smile in his voice. He mutters something at that moment, too low for me to hear but it sounds similar to what he has been calling me so far in what, I think, is Dunmeris. “Teldryn Sero, at your service…”

Oh my god… his voice is going to be the death of me.

_Ah! Is he flirting? Ah! He never flirted with my Dragonborn! Oh my god! I love this new path!!_

The excitement is bubbling in my heart of hearts as the random thoughts become disjointed and fade to a lovesick murmur.

The excitement hasn’t left my heart.

I look up at him and note that he is taller than me.

Oh, good…

He seems to be enjoying the closeness as much as I am…

“Weni!”

The sound of my nickname being called from beyond the trees brings reality back into focus.

Teldryn doesn’t move away from me but instead shifts his stance so that he is in between me and the source of the voice.

Not a moment later, Erdi emerges from the thicket of trees followed by Arne.

My wisp is quick to move over to my charge, hovering around in happy little circles around her.

She doesn’t stop running until she is a few feet from us. She is out of breath as she drops my gear on the ground. “You… You took off so fast! There was… a dragon! And…” She trails off when she finally notices I am not alone and sees the gory scene behind us. “Oh Divines…”

“By Talos!” Arne is not far behind her and of course, being the Nord warrior that he was, notices the dismembered dragon first. “Weni, what in all Oblivion did you do this time?” He looks at me, the dark elf at my side, before his smile brightens. “Why didn’t you wait, lass? I understand wanting the glory of defeating a dragon for yourself and all but…”

“Shut up, Arne,” I say, my embarrassment is back but not because I am nearly nude.

His boisterous laughter sounds even louder than the dragon’s roars from before, if that’s possible.

“Friends of yours, _hla solkahst?_ ”

I glance up at Teldryn and feel the warmth in my cheeks as the embarrassment and attraction licks white hot deep in me. He has an amused smirk on his lips.

He has this delicious sound in the way he pronounces each syllable when he speaks and it’s making me dizzy.

I can only nod in reply to his question.

…

And what does he keep calling me?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been hectic this week. Sorry about that. The joys of Adulting.

Chapter 17

Arne’s laughter is interrupted by the sudden sound of howling wind and magical light rushing from behind us.

It centers around the surprised Nord, encircling every part of him for a few tense heartbeats, before it stops just as quickly as it began.

His laughter had stopped abruptly the moment the glowing light had surrounded him. He had grown pale throughout the entire ordeal before stumbling back the moment the light stopped.

The silence is deafening before his loud voice breaks it in his usual manner.

“What in blazes was that?!”

_There it is. Dragonborn._

Random thoughts is on a roll today. What did Dragonborn mean?

“Did you… just absorb something from that dragon?” Erdi asks, her deep blue eyes wide as she stares at Arne. She looks very concerned and worried.

“I… have no idea,” Arne replies, looking at Erdi in turn.

 _It wasn’t supposed to happen this way. He was supposed to have been in Skyrim, defeating his first dragon himself. He wasn’t supposed to absorb the soul after that strange Frost magic that you… I… cast…?_

There is a stutter in the train of thoughts before the grey expanse in my mind goes silent.

I’m confused.

Both deep within me and on the surface level of my thoughts.

“We should… get out of this open area. No doubt the local guards are making their way here,” I say wrapping the cloth that Teldryn Sero had so kindly given to give some sense of dignity.

Said Dunmer had released me by this time and he moves down to sweep his chitin helmet from the ground and back over his head.

I am not ashamed to admit that I miss his touch.

“Let’s go into the trees, I need to get dressed,” I say, turning my attention back to my companions. “We can talk about… everything… over a hot meal and drinks once we get to town.” I look at Sero – need to distance myself from the source of the attraction – and find myself staring at the beady glass goggles of his helmet. “Thank you,” I say. “Did you want to come with us back to town?”

“I’ll follow along,” he says, his voice once again making that pleasant shiver run through me. “You might want to get dressed quickly before you catch your death of cold.” His voice sounds as if he’s trying to hold back a smile, a smug one if I am hearing correctly.

I give him a look, not finding the humor particularly funny. He gazes back at me, his arms folded across his chest.

…

Yeah, he’s being smug.

I move to sweep up my pack while Erdi moves to grab my bow and arrows.

I walk toward the trees, not bothering to look behind to see if anyone is following.

I find a thick crowd of bushes, devoid of any hostile creatures unless you count a rabbit, while my wisp hovers close around me. Setting my pack down, I open it up and pull out the extra pair of leggings, red tunic, hood and leather shoes I had gotten from the blacksmith’s wife. I’d need to invest in extra sets of light leather armor at this rate.

I dress quickly, neatly fold the large cloth that belonged to Sero and swing my pack back over my shoulders. Once my hood is over my head and down over half of my face, I walk out of the bushes just in time to see Erdi and Arne waiting for me with Sero talking to the local guards.

Erdi turns at the sound of my approach and her smile is gentle but tense. “The guards arrived,” she says, stating the obvious. “They are talking to your friend and getting his statement on what happened. I don’t know what he is telling them but they are probably going to talk to you to verify his story.”

Sure enough, they had turned our way and Sero gestures for me to come over.

I sigh heavily, resigning myself to whatever story he had weaved, before I make my way over…

-o-

The interview didn’t last long.

In fact, the sight of dragon bones and a burnt corpse was more than enough credence to the story that Sero offered, with my supporting role, and we’re dismissed not too long after.

The story Sero had weaved was a believable one with no mention of my otherworldly abilities – only that I wielded some very powerful Frost spells. He and his patron had been making their way back to town when the dragon had attacked and I happen to come along at just the right time. I told the guards of the incident in Skyrim with the other dragon and that I had recognized the sound from the moment we arrived to Raven Rock. Unfortunately, Sero’s patron had been caught in the line of dragon fire. I hadn’t arrived in time to help stop that death. It was sheer dumb luck we had managed to get the better of this dragon…

The walk back to Raven Rock was much slower than it had been going.

When we had first arrived in Raven Rock, it was only early afternoon. Yet it feels like another lifetime has passed since then. The fight with the dragon had not taken long and the trek had not seemed long when I was rushing. I wondered if my magic had played a part…

It is late afternoon by the time we make it back to town and my fatigue is obvious even to Sero.

“The Retching Netch is not far,” Sero says, his head turned my way. “I’ll talk to the owner for food and drinks. Are you and your… companions… spending the night before continuing on your ventures?”

I glance back at Erdi and Arne, who are deep in conversation a few yards behind us. I see they look distracted, judging from the deep frowns on their faces, and have not heard Sero. They must be discussing what happened with the dragon…

It seems I will be taking charge for this particular decision.

_It might not be the best idea to spend the night here… But things are all out of order anyway. It might be safe enough._

…

“Food and drinks,” I say as I turn my attention to him. “We’ll see what to do from there. I’m sure you have a lot of questions.”

“Perhaps, _hla solkahst,_ ” he says, I can hear the smile in his voice. “This way…” he moves off deeper into the town.

Pleasant shivers erupt from the base of my skull to spread through my body.

…

I am not going to get used to that feeling…

Why did we need him again?

_He is the best at what he does. No regrets choosing him each time…_

_…_

Sighing heavily, I turn around and wave at my two companions to hurry along.

Apparently, we have a mercenary with a voice that does pleasant unexplainable things to my insides to hire.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got beat up this week but I managed a few hundred words here and there when I snuck away on a brief break.

Chapter 18

The Retching Netch is unlike any tavern and inn we have been to so far but something about this place screams déjà vu to me.

The exterior of the building resembles some kind of bug carapace with rounded walls and no windows. The inside ground level consists of the same circular walls, no windows, and torches and what looks to be round lanterns providing the only light. There is a large fireplace directly across from the entranceway, where a fire is crackling and a pot is set in front of it. There aren’t any visible vents that allows fresh air from the smoky atmosphere but they must be well hidden as the room is not completely filled with smoke. There are various chairs, small tables, and dusty barrels along these rounded walls with a few patrons enjoying whatever alcoholic beverages this establishment served.

There is a large staircase that makes its way down to a lower level and this is where Sero goes, the rest of us following after him. At the bottom of the staircase, there is a much larger room that opens up to more tables, chairs, and dusty barrels with a few fur rugs lying here and there on the stone floor. The lighting is low except for where the bar is located in the middle of said room, where lanterns and candelabras are set up along the pillars and around more tables. There are a few more patrons down here.

Sero points to an empty table the furthest away from the bar with the lowest lighting possible. “Go take a seat over there. I’ll order some food and drinks for us.”

I give a nod and gesture to Erdi and Arne to follow me to said table. My wisp hovers ahead and stays hovering above the table to light up the area.

“So… who is this guy again?” Arne asks as we each take a seat in a respective chair at the round table.

“A friend of Weni’s obviously,” says Erdi as she smiles at me, her face is open with its curiosity while her eyes sparkle with humor and mischief. I’ve travelled with her long enough to recognize her mannerisms. 

I know where she is going with this.

No Erdi.

No matchmaking.

_Oh c’mon, what’s wrong with a little flirting? Especially with him and his voice…_

…

Not helping, random thoughts.

“He saw more than I intended to show in that fight against the dragon,” I say as pull my pack off and set it on the floor by my feet. “He has questions. I figured if we answered his questions, we might get some information from him in turn.”

“Oh, I’m sure he saw _a lot_ more than you were planning,” Erdi says, her smile turning sly and even deepening at the sound of Arne’s loud laughter.

I feel the warmth rising up into my cheeks at this, the embarrassment from before licking white hot at the reminder. “Erdi, please stop taking leaves out of Arne’s book…”

She bites her lower lip in an attempt to keep from joining in Arne’s laughter, which becomes louder if it was possible.

I feel my temper sparking at the audacity of these two, laughing at my predicament. “Oh screw the both of you,” I say as I get up from my chair and walk toward the bar, Arne’s laughter and Erdi’s giggles trailing behind me. My wisp follows after me, leaving the area in low lighting once more.

Oh, just let them wait, it’ll be only a matter of time before either of them get caught in an embarrassing situation. Trust I will be there to laugh at their predicaments. See how they like it…

Why am I even traveling with them?

Oh, right.

I’m bound to Erdi.

Damn unknown conjuration spells…

As I near the bar, I see that Sero is talking to the bartender, a male Dunmer with the typical grey skin and red eyes of their kind. His hair is actually a shade of light brown, almost dirty blonde. I see the bartender is in deep discussion with Sero and his eyes are slightly wide as he listens to whatever the mercenary is telling him. I really hope it’s not about what happened.

_Would it matter? The bartender is an old friend of Teldryn’s. They are both trustworthy._

…

I’m beginning to wonder if these random thoughts are more sentient than I realize. It feels like another personality responding with random answers to certain thoughts of mine in the grey expanse of my mind rather than what it had been before Helgen. A blank space with the occasional random words that would pop up…

Yes, I think random thoughts has graduated to Random Thoughts.

As I step closer to the bar, the bartender’s voice travels, a deep gravely thing with a unique accent that reminded me of something I had heard before…

_British accent for sure. Not sure why this Dunmer has such an accent but it would be an interesting story to hear._

_…_

That still doesn’t answer my question as I have no idea what British is…

“…are you sure? It felt the same?” The bartender’s voice breaks through my thoughts.

“Not _quite_ the way I remember it… but it is _eerily_ close... This may be it Geldis, my one chance. I might have found what I’ve been looking for after all these years,” Sero says, his voice washing over my senses and making that pleasant shiver erupt all over my body.

I really needed to find a way to keep his voice from affecting me like this.

_Shoot, why? His voice is so yummy…_

It’s distracting for one, and for two, why am I even responding? Random Thoughts never responds to my thoughts like another person, only just chimes in with tidbits every now and again.

Like right now.

No response after I answered its question.

In fact, I’m not even sure if Random Thoughts sounded like a man or woman in my head. Normally, there is the whole thing with having voices in your head to indicate when you are mentally unhealthy and they tended to have distinguishing characteristics.

Not sure how I know this, but there it is anyway.

Random Thoughts is just… _blank_ … with a hint of some kind of personality peeking through lately but nothing concrete screaming male or female.

I…

I’ll have to worry about this later…

I am so wrapped up in the internal confusion that is my mind that I don’t even notice that the bartender and Sero have stopped talking. When I finally do, the embarrassment rises and the heat in my cheeks is warmer than normal. They are looking at me, waiting for me to acknowledge them. I hope I wasn’t standing there looking like an idiot the whole time they talked.

I carefully lift my hood up from my face so they can see me better.

“I promise I wasn’t eavesdropping,” I say. “I was only coming over to see if you needed help with anything.” My gaze is on Sero though it flicks to the bartender in curiosity.

“By the gods…” The bartender, Geldis was the name I heard earlier, focuses his gaze on mine. The surprise on his weathered face is obvious and he looks at Sero. “You weren’t kidding Teldryn… they’re like ice…”

Sero loudly clears his throat, the beady glasses of his helmet focused on the bartender.

I can’t help the indignation that rises up within me and I cross my arms beneath my breasts in a defensive gesture. “Do you want to draw a picture? It’ll last longer.”

The bartender has the decency to look chagrined but an amused smile plays on his lips in acknowledgement. He turns his gaze to Sero. “I like this one,” he says before looking back at me. “My apologies lady. You are right, it is rude to stare.”

Sero’s laughter cuts off my reply and I can’t help the shiver running through me. His laugh sounds so sounds rich and decadent and…

…

Damn it!

Why do I sound like I want to eat the man’s voice?

 _Because he sounds delicious…_

…

Not helping.

Sero’s laughter keeps going even though he attempts to speak to me. “…It-it’s fine, no help is needed, _hla solkahst.”_ He clears his throat in an attempt to rid himself of the laughter.

I notice the bartender is gazing at Sero with slightly wide eyes after hearing that particular name Sero called me.

Was it significant? What did it mean?

I’d have to try and find out later…

“I take it your companions were… _giving_ you a hard time about earlier?” I can hear the smug smile in Sero’s voice but I am too distracted by the sound of it and what it’s doing to my body.

Heat is radiating from my cheeks and ears as a deep rooted attraction flares up in me and trickles its way down from the pit of my stomach and lower still.

…

I’m hot and bothered right now…

…

Why am I hot and bothered right now?

…

The man is just talking to me and I want to jump his bones!

I need to stop listening to him…

_No, don’t! Let him keep talking! He never flirts! NEVER! Welcome it! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Don’t waste it!_

…

…not helping right now…

“I’m not acknowledging their presence right now,” I say in answer to his question, my voice sounding strained even to my ears.

Sero laughs again and I almost melt through the stone floor.

I am seriously trying to keep myself from rubbing my thighs together, the pool of heat there is craving any kind of friction.

What is this elf doing to me?

 _Anything he wants if the cards are played right… Please, PLEASE, play the cards right!_

…

I… I give up…

 _That’s the spirit! Teldryn Romance, ahoy! I’m so excited!!_

…

“Teldryn, mind introducing me to your friend?” The bartender asks, breaking the tension with the effectiveness of a blunt knife through stale bread.

“Geldis Sadri, Anwiel,” Sero says, gesturing between the two of us in an absent manner. He pushes off the bar and moves to stand next to me.

It may just be me… but it seems Sero is rushing through this introduction…

_Nope! He is! Oh my god, this is so awesome!_

I throw my hood back from my face to introduce myself properly to the bartender, “Nice to meet you Geldis. I’m Anwiel.”

“Gods,” Geldis says as he pushes off the bar counter in surprise. “Your hair is-”

“White, I know. Happened from all the stress of people staring at my eyes,” I say by way of interruption, already tired of this reaction and deciding to just run with it. I can understand the Nords but this is silly…

Sero’s laughter is an unexpected bonus and immediately relaxes the tension I am feeling.

“B-but your skin…” Geldis stutters out, I have the feeling he never stutters.

“Redguard father,” I say in answer.

“Y-your ears…?”

“Breton mother with strong elven ties,” I say before glancing at Sero. “I take it all outsiders get this reaction and interrogation?”

“N-no,” Sero says through his laughter, his gaze focused on me. “You seem to be a… _special_ case.” I can hear something in his voice and I swear I can feel something from his gaze directed at me.

I… I don’t even know how to respond…

_Don’t. Just bask in it…_

_…_

I am in so much trouble.

_But it’s such good trouble…_

…not helping…

“My apologies again, lady,” Geldis says. “Consider the food and drinks for you and your friends on the house.”

“Apology accepted, thank you,” I say, bowing my head slightly in acknowledgement.

“Let’s not keep your companions waiting, _hla solkahst,_ ” Sero says from my left, close to my ear, and I feel a light grip on my elbow.

The attraction that had been simmering from the sound of his voice ignites from his mere touch.

I swallow down the gasp that almost slips from my throat and I look at him.

His gaze is focused on me and I wish he didn’t have his helmet on so I can see his face.

What could he possibly be thinking?

 _Something dirty I hope. Hasn’t said outlander in your… my… direction since the first time. Damn it, it’s so weird not being Dragonborn this time…_

Random Thoughts sounds as confused as I normally do since its been more active. It is a part of me, so I would say it is me… right?

“See you in a moment Geldis,” Sero says to the bartender before he turns and guides me by my elbow back toward our table. He leans in close once more. “By the way, do you have a last name, Anwiel?”

“N-not sharing that right now,” I say, not going to acknowledge the fact that I don’t have one to give him. Otherwise, with the way his voice and his touch are making me feel, I would have been singing like a bird.

_Make one up for the next time he asks. It will be a matter of trust with him. Give him a last name to show your - my - trust in him when the time comes. He’s going to need to know that he can trust you… me… in turn… Ugh… this really doesn’t feel like playing the game right now… Why am I talking as if this character can hear me?_

Random Thoughts stutters out and goes quiet…

…

“All right then,” I hear against my ear again, his voice is making me dizzy. “Keep your secrets for now… We’ll have more time to get to… _know_ … one another, won’t we, _hla solkahst?_ ”

“W-what does that even mean?” I ask before I can stop myself.

I hear the smile in his voice and his gloved fingers trail tentatively from my elbow to my upper arm. “… not sharing that right now.”

_Touché._

Shit, I am in so much trouble…

I swear I hear a cackle of evil laughter from the grey expanse of my mind.

He releases my arm when we near our table. “So, let’s get the introductions out of the way for your outlanders and get to business, hm?” He looks at me and I can only nod in agreement.

I am not trusting myself to speak right now.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on updating one of my other stories. Anytime I plan anything, life goes “Nope.”
> 
> So here we are... sorry guys, got slammed really bad these last two weeks and barely had time to sit and write. Hopefully, I’ll see you sooner. Thanks for all the reads and kudos.

Chapter 19

After the introductions are made, the food and drinks served, and everyone has had their fill, it is time for business.

“So,” Sero begins, carefully adjusting the red scarf back around the lower half of his face, beneath his chitin helmet, once he had finished his drink. He seems fond of keeping his face hidden from view. “What is it that brings you outlanders here to Solstheim?” He is looking at Erdi and Arne as he asks this, his tone is vaguely interested. “Aside from killing dragons,” he adds this in as an afterthought as he looks at me, the amusement can clearly be heard in his voice.

I feel the warmth in my cheeks as the embarrassment rises up but don’t bother acknowledging the comment.

The heavy thump on the table in answer to Sero’s question is something I was expecting to hear.

You can always count on Arne to get to the point.

Sero’s gaze zeroes in on the ice blade that Arne had unsheathed and placed on the worn wooden table top. “Simple enough, Sero,” he says with a huge smile. “We’re looking for the people who know about enchanted ice. Heard they called this isle their home. Any truth to the rumors?”

Sero is silent as he studies the blade, a slight twitch to his head as he quickly gazes at me before looking back to the blade. It is clear he is putting two and two together.

“I may know a little something,” he says as he sits back in his chair, folding his arms across his armored chest. “But, such information doesn’t come for free…”

“Of course it doesn’t,” Erdi mutters with a huff, a light rolling of her eyes catching me by surprise. It is so… un-Erdi-like of her.

I am actually a little proud.

I’m rubbing off on her…

_Now is the chance! Bring up hiring him. We’re going to be making a pretty amount of coin on our adventures. Especially if Erdi decides we need to stick with the Dragonborn. Experience tells you – me –_ us _– that we won’t have the freedom to choose our path so long as this spell binds… us… to Erdi. At least, we can choose him to have along for the ride. He won’t turn down the chance of making a fortune._

Random Thoughts jumping in as always.

They’ve been adamant on coming here and hiring him since before we even met him.

Yet, they’ve not steered me wrong before.

They’ve only made some embarrassing commentary which, considering they could have been a total nightmare, isn’t so bad.

“We’re looking for another experienced swordsman,” I say, grabbing their attention. “Erdi doesn’t have much in the way of adventuring experience. Arne is a very experienced swordsman but he can’t watch all of our surroundings all the time. Erdi hired me to help her on her ventures. My skills are fair but not always… dependable.” I glance at Erdi, who smiles at me in understanding.

“Says the lass who made a dragon explode from Frost magic,” Arne mutters, not at all quietly mind you.

I ignore him as I turn my gaze back to Sero. “Having another set of hands good with a blade, magic, or both, will help us in the long run. There’s a good chance with having a Dragonborn traveling with us, we’ll be getting into a fair number of adventures… or trouble.”

Sero is watching me as he listens but freezes for a moment when he hears the term Dragonborn.

So do Erdi and Arne for that matter.

I don’t bother explaining.

Random Thoughts had been calling Arne that since we met and, after seeing him absorb the magic or whatever it was from the remains of that dragon, I could understand why.

“Hmm,” is all the response that Sero gives after a heartbeat.

“You are available to hire, aren’t you?” I ask, not bothering to bring up the point that his last patron was dead thanks to the aforementioned dragon.

Sero catches on and a throaty chuckle escapes him in response.

I can’t help the smile that twitches on my lips, the warmth in my heart of hearts growing a tad.

An excited giggle escapes from Random Thoughts.

“It would seem so,” he says in reply. “However, I don’t come cheap, _hla solkahst._ ”

“What do you go for? 700?” Arne asks, having broken from his frozen state to jump into the conversation to regain some normalcy for himself. However, his sky blue eyes are on me, the question clear in his gaze, as he takes a swig from his flagon.

It’s a conversation we would be having later, I’m sure.

Sero looks at the Nord and he tilts his head. “5000,” he says in answer.

Arne promptly spits out the mouthful of his alcoholic beverage all over the table.

Erdi lets out a squeal in protest as she pushes her chair back away from the table and the mess.

“5-5000?!” Arne sputters, his short dirty blond beard dripping.

Sero shrugs in reply. “I know, you can almost buy a house for that much but… I’m worth every coin.”

_Shit, he’s not joking… I thought he always did 500…_

The disappointment is clear in Random Thoughts and it is true, we had 500 gold and then some to spare but it was not near enough.

I can imagine almost seeing their shoulders, if they had a body, slumping from the disappointment…

“Well, you can forget-” Arne begins but I cut him off.

“500 now,” I say as I look at Sero. “We do a trial run. We’ll see your skills in action and how we work as a team. If you and I feel it works, I’ll pay the rest of your fee from my share of whatever spoils we get from our ventures.”

I was bound to Erdi.

I had no real need for coin other than to make sure we had enough for the inns and supplies.

His head is tilted my way and I just know he is interested in my proposition despite the silence that greets my offer.

I feel a sliver of hope from deep within me.

Erdi and Arne are watching the two of us but make no move to interrupt this particular bargaining process.

Thank goodness for that.

I had the distinct feeling this particular part of our venture was meant for me and me alone.

Finally, Sero sits back in his chair, his hands dropping to his thighs. “5000 is my fee Anwiel,” he says, the way his voice pronounces my name sends the familiar shiver through me. “But… that dragon attack did cut my job shorter than planned…” His gaze remains focused on my face and I can’t help but shift uncomfortably beneath it. There is something in his gaze that I can’t see, thanks to that damned helmet that covers his face, but I can sense it nonetheless.

It shakes me to the core.

The movement seems to distract him for a bit and I can feel his gaze has travelled lower than expected. I notice him freeze once more, this time his body visibly tense, as his gaze is focused on something near my neck. A split second later, his gaze is back on mine.

“I hope I don’t come to regret this but… For you, consider it a deal, _hla solkahst,_ ” he says, not even hesitating to consider to haggle for more coin upfront.

Oh.

Well then, that was easy.

…

_Too easy. He saw something that made him decide right on the spot. Something around our neck._

Not thinking too much on it, I lift my hand to my neck and my fingers graze over the long forgotten shell pendant with the carving of a woman on it.

Huh, well what do you know.

It survived everything.

I completely forgot about it.

I’ve been so used to it around my neck I never thought to check for it.

_The cameo! I forgot all about that! It was something we’ve had since the beginning, right? Since before I even fully became aware of this path anyway… I wonder if he’s seen it before… Damn, I wish this character could talk to me so I would have a better idea of what she’s thinking… These disjointed thoughts I can hear don’t give me the full picture._

You and me both…

And I’m not a character, Random Thoughts. Flesh and blood here, thank you very much.

Of course, no response from their end.

“A deal it is then,” I say, dropping my fingers from the pendant, reaching for the coin purse at my side, and untying it from my belt. I throw the purse on the table close to him.

It lands with a heavy jingle.

He sweeps it out of sight, without even opening and counting it, and thrusts it into one of the many pouches strapped about his person.

“Welcome to the party, Sero,” Erdi says, breaking the tension with her usual bright smile and demeanor.

He looks at Erdi and gives a nod in acknowledgement. “Now that the business is out of the way, I can tell you the people you are looking for are called the Skaal. They live on the northern part of the island. They forge weapons and armor out of enchanted ice, that I do know. Though how…” He shrugs and gestures toward the ice blade. “My guess, they might be able to tell you more if you show them that.”

So, that’s one option...

“Before that though,” Arne says as he reaches out to grab the blade and place it back in its sheath. “Weni, what is this Dragonborn business you mentioned?”

All eyes focus on me and I let out the softest of sighs.

And there’s the other…

I reach out to grab my own flagon and down the last of my drink.

I am going to need it after this particular conversation.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I have no idea how I am going to tell them what I knew about the Dragonborn.

The limited knowledge I had came strictly from Random Thoughts, and they didn’t respond directly to questions when asked. It seems that they only heard a few stray thoughts here and there from me as I did from them.

I decide the best course of action is to answer the question with a question.

I look at Arne as I set my drink back on the table. “You know the legend of the Dragonborn, right? I thought all Nords did, considering it is a part of your history.”

Arne scoffs at me as he shakes his head. “They are just legends Weni, nothing more. Stories from thousands of years ago…”

“All legends and stories begin with some grain of truth, Arne,” I say as I sit back in my chair. “The fact that a dragon attacked Helgen, and another showed up here in Solstheim, was that just mere coincidence?” I tilt my head as I study him, feeling the gazes of Erdi and Sero bouncing back and forth between us. “In this instance, there are no accidents. Given the fact that you absorbed the very soul of the dragon that was defeated here in Solstheim is no accident either. You _are_ Dragonborn.”

I leave out the fact that the dragon at Helgen was the very same one from the legend.

Alduin.

From the way Arne is reacting to the news of being Dragonborn, the constant shaking of his head as he downs the last of his drink, I don’t think he would take well to knowing for sure who his enemy is. He is in denial.

To be honest, I would be too if I were in his shoes.

“Let’s focus on the reason we are here,” says Arne as he slams his flagon down on the table with a little more force than necessary. “We are here to find out more about _your_ enchanted ice. Not some silly stories about world eating dragons from thousands of years ago.”

Well, it seems he made up his mind.

Until he decided to face his destiny – or it was decided for him – he would be staying with Erdi and I on our adventures for the foreseeable future.

I leave it be for now, no sense it arguing with the man. He could be as stubborn as stone.

“In that case,” I say as I look at Erdi. “I suggest we stay here for the night and head out to find the Skaal in the morning.”

 _Block the doors of the room we rent with your ice. We can’t risk having our companions, much less ourselves, falling prey to the weird mind magic that haunts this island. I know that Arne might be able to break free from it but I can’t say the same for Erdi or us. I have no idea how it would effect Teldryn._

I tense slightly from the cryptic advice from Random Thoughts.

Mind magic? What mind magic?

_Sneak out early in the morning. Watch the townspeople carefully, especially those that leave Raven Rock. I can’t say we will be safe but as long as you block the doors to the room we rent, the others should be all right till it wears off._

I wasn’t going to ignore the advice Random Thoughts was giving. It looks like I’ll be keeping watching tonight.

Joy…

“I’ll talk to Geldis,” Sero says as he gets up from the table. “He has two rooms but no guarantee both will be free.”

“If he has them both, we will take them,” I say as I get up as well. “If not, we have bed rolls. We can use the largest room for us to share if he has it.” I pause at this before I glance at him in question. “That’s if you don’t mind sharing it with a few outlanders.”

I can hear the smile in his voice as he turns his head to look at me. “I have my own place, _hla solkahst,_ but I will meet you all here in the morning _.”_

There was that strange name again…

I’ll need to ask him what it means and why he keeps calling me that.

It doesn’t take long for Sero to secure us the largest room, seeing as Geldis wanted to keep a room free in the off chance of a traveler coming through.

With the evening coming swiftly upon us, it was agreed we would call it an early night and head out to find the Skaal in the morning. We bid Sero goodnight before he heads off into the growing darkness to wherever he called home on this ash-ridden part of the island. He tells us before he leaves that he will meet us here early in the morning for breakfast.

Arne, ever chivalrous, insists that Erdi and I take the bed while he takes his bed roll on the fur rug on the floor. Whatever helps him sleep at night…

It was a single bed and lord knows I wasn’t going to be doing much sleeping tonight, anyway.

I leave Erdi the bed and pull out my bed roll to sleep in the opposite corner from Arne, already feeling anxiety for what I would find in the morning…

-o-

It’s hours later, in the dying candlelight of the room, that I slip out of my bed roll and slip my leather shoes back on. Arne is snoring like some sort of wild machine cutting something down or an animal that was caught in something.

_Chainsaw. The term you are looking for is chainsaw._

I have no idea what the the hell that is but I guess it’s the name of what I was trying to compare Arne’s snoring to.

I ignore Random Thoughts as I put away my bed roll and stuff it in my pack. I equip my bow and arrows, my glass knife strapped to my side, before I swing my pack on and tiptoe out the room. I study my companions fast asleep, a sudden protective streak welling in the heart of me, before I quietly close the door. With a calming breath, the familiar stream of mist easing from my nose and parted lips, I summon a quick bit of magic and reach out to touch the doorknob. A sparkle of blue-white magic and a crackle of ice emerges from my fingertips. It quickly covers the door and the magic spreads, ice encasing the wooden doors from top to bottom.

I take a step back and look at my handiwork.

It was crude but it would have to do.

The ice will hold until I return from whatever venture Random Thoughts is taking me on. I turn and leave the area before second thoughts start kicking in.

The main room of the tavern is empty and the dying embers of torches and candlelight give more than enough shadows for me to stick to. I throw my hood over my head as my wisp hovers close beside me, shining a light for me as I quickly sweep up the staircase and out the main doors of the building.

It’s dark outside, the early hours of the morning tinting the sky yellow and orange with the coming dawn. As my feet crunch against the gravel and ash of the paths of Raven Rock, I notice figures walking ahead of me in the distance. They are walking in a somewhat dazed manner, shuffling almost from side to side, as they make their way out of the settlement. Further ahead, there is the shadowy form of what looks to be a pillar that was built along the shores of the beach.

I follow the people, keeping a healthy distance between us.

The closer I get to the pillar, I notice a faint ache start to develop deep within my head.

Even closer still, the headache grows worse and I stumble in my steps, lifting a hand to my head.

Ugh!

It feels like something is trying to pry my skull apart to get into my brain!

_Oh my god! Why does my head hurt so much?! Damn Miraak and that stupid Daedric prince!_

I couldn’t agree more with that sentiment, though as usual, I have no idea what or who Random Thoughts is speaking of.

As I stumble closer to the pillar, my eyesight is growing unfocused.

The townspeople, under whatever mind magic this pillar is giving off, are moving about in a mechanical fashion, chanting phrases I don’t know the meaning of and could care less.

My gaze focuses on the pillar, instinctively knowing that whatever is happening here has to stop and stop now. Otherwise, my head was going to split apart and the contents spill all over this ash covered path.

My instinct takes over, my magic rushing up in response to the threat, the crackle and glow of my ice magic erupts from my trembling form. I throw my right hand out and following my unspoken command, my wisp erupts with glowing energy. Exactly as it had before with the dragon, it speeds off and encircles the stone pillar from the base to the tip, ice wrapping around the stone that glows with eerie green light.

The moment my wisp reaches the top, a shuddering groan escapes from what seems to be from everywhere. The very ground shakes as the pillar, now encased in ice, seems to fight against the magic that encases it.

My head feels as if it’s being pulled part from different directions and a series of screams comes from deep within me and around me.

I fall to my knees, my head in my hands, as I fight off the alien force that is trying with extreme force – and failing – to enter my mind.

It feels like hours…

Days…

I don’t know how much longer…

-= _These souls are mine, Brother. I’ve laid claim to them. Leave them.=-_

The voice that speaks in my mind at that moment is familiar and yet not…

Just as hard as the alien force is trying to get into my mind, it suddenly disappears without a trace.

Blessed relief…

I have no idea what just happened and I am so confused.

What was that strange voice that spoke? It wasn’t Random Thoughts and it wasn’t a strange echo of a voice, like before with the dragon.

This… this is new.

New is not good at the moment.

I am so drained from whatever it is that happened to me, I slump over and fall face first into the ash.

I hear something in the distance, the sound of pounding footsteps and many voices surrounding me…

I feel hands, so many hands, all over…

I’m being picked up and moved.

I try to push them away but all the strength has left me.

I can’t see with my hood down low over my face. Not that I could really see anything since my gaze is unfocused and my head still pounding.

Finally, a familiar voice…

“What… did you do this time, _hla solkahst?”_

A familiar gloved hand pulls back my hood before it rests against my forehead and then my cheek.

Teldryn Sero is a blurry mass of red and brown, circles of glass are all I can really make out.

“I… don’t know…” is all I manage to say to Sero before the world grows dizzy in a swirl of stars, aurora lights, and the coming of the morning sun.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The fire is so warm.

I bask in the heat and the light of the large fireplace that is the center piece of the ground floor of the Retching Netch.

A cup of Geldis’ sujamma is in my hands and the alcohol is helping to ease the dull ache of my head.

Sero is standing to my left, his arms folded across his chest as he studies me, though I can’t tell what he could be possibly be thinking because of that damn chitin helmet covering his face from view.

Erdi is sitting in the chair she had dragged from nearby and placed close to my right, her hand rubbing my back. Arne is standing close to her, a hand lingering lightly on the hilt of his ice sword as he glares at curious passersby that tried to get to close to our area.

When Sero had carried me into the tavern, I was feeling slightly better, and I had dispelled the ice that had locked my companions in the room. Sero had set me down in a open chair by the fire while the thumping footsteps of my companions had rushed their way up the stairs.

So, here we are.

After that strange encounter with that stone pillar on the beach and the stress of having my head nearly pulled apart by a Daedric force, I am quiet. I had told them what had happened, why I had blocked their door with my ice. I told them of the strange force that had been controlling the minds of some of the settlers of Raven Rock. How that same force had tried and failed to do the same to me. The results of which now stood tall on the beach, the strange mind magic seriously muffled but not subdued, by the pillar encased in enchanted ice. As long as none of the settlers ventured too close, they would not fall sway to the warped magic of pillar again.

“So, there is something at work here that is controlling the people of Raven Rock,” says Erdi, her hand still rubbing soothing circles along my back and shoulders. “There is a possibility it’s not just here either.” She looks at Sero in question. “Do you think the Skaal might be victims to this same magic, whatever it is?”

“There’s a good chance,” says Sero as he looks at Erdi. “I’ve been watching it happen here within the past several months. The strange force seems to affect some people and for others not so much.”

“You’re one of them,” says Arne, his eyes flicking over to the Dunmer. “You’ve lived here long enough but you weren’t with the crowd out there, all confused.”

“Hm,” is all Sero says as he gives a nod, not elaborating or giving an explanation as to why that was.

I feel the weariness in my very soul as I set the cup on the nearby table and reach out to pat Erdi’s thigh. “On that note, we should start on our journey,” I say as I get up from the chair.

“Whoa there, lass,” Arne says as he steps closer to me. “After everything that you did since we got here, you are in no shape to be journeying anywhere.”

I frown as I look at him. “I’m fine Arne.” I hold out my hands as I wave them over myself. “Not a scratch on me. My head is feeling better and my magicka levels are back to normal.” I drop my hands as I look at Erdi. “If there other pillars like that one on the island, trying to focus on speaking with the Skaal will be pointless if they are all under that mind control. We need to find their village and scope out the situation. We can’t really find the answers we need if I am sitting here being watched over like some delicate flower.”

I turn my gaze back to Arne after I say this, my frown ever clear on my face. Don’t get me wrong, I like Arne, but his constant need to “protect the fairer sex” was grating on my nerves. Erdi may find that attractive but I was very close to shoving him off the nearest cliff.

I hear a deep chuckle from my left and, of course, my body responds in kind. I suppress the pleasant shiver that threatens to break through as I glance at Sero. His gaze is on me and, though I can’t see his face, I have the feeling he is laughing at my expense.

_Oh… let him… he always sounds delicious…_

There’s Random Thoughts!

I was beginning to worry after that mind attack… They’ve been so quiet.

They sound a little out of it but at least they are there.

My relief is palpable.

I turn my attention to Erdi, who – in all essence – was the one who started this entire adventure. I can feel the magic binding us together had been relaxed as of late. I didn’t want to take the chance of feeling that tightening in my chest any time soon. “What do you want to do Erdi? If you feel I need to stay, I will.”

It would be smarter to get the whole thing addressed head on and just get her intentions and desires out of the way. It would make my job and our journey easier in the long run.

Erdi studies me under the bright light of the fireplace before she gives a nod and stands up from her own chair. “If you feel you’re all right, then I believe you, Weni. You know your own body and magic better than any of us do.” She looks at Arne as she says this, the look in her deep blue eyes telling him to drop the subject. “Let’s finish up here…”

Arne is frowning but doesn’t say a word.

After all, he was not the leader of this little venture.

He was following us of his own volition and if he didn’t like the decisions we made, he was free to pursue his own adventures. A part of me is hoping he will get to that point and move on to meet his own destiny…

 _He won’t. He’s as stubborn as any Nord there is and chivalrous to boot. He won’t be leaving us of his own accord, not when he feels we need him._ _Let’s face it, with the way our adventures are leading us so far, we are going to need him_ and _Teldryn._

There’s my Random Thoughts throwing in their two septims.

My relief at having Random Thoughts piping up in their usual manner made my worries and concerns lessen further.

I couldn’t keep the smile from my face as I glance at Erdi in thanks before turning to Arne. His frown is deep and I can’t help but feel glad that he is concerned for my well being. “I promise Arne, I’m fine. Let’s just go, all right?”

Arne studies me in turn, a heartbeat passing, before his frown eases and he gives a nod. “All right lass…”

I glance at Sero then, my smile still clear. “Well, now that that’s out of the way. Do you think you can sneak us out of here, Sero? I really don’t feel like being surrounded by confused settlers.”

Sero simply stares at me for a moment and I am unsure as to why he is just… staring at me.

I’m about to ask him if he was all right when a deep, appreciative chuckle escapes him.

Mmph…

He’s going to make me melt through this stone floor, I swear to whatever deities are watching this moment.

Random Thoughts lets out an excited giggle.

 _This is so awesome… He’s checking us out! Oh, if you only knew just how incredible this is. I_ wish _I can hear more than just stray thoughts from you. I know you’re attracted to him but that may be in part because of me. Or... maybe not… Maybe it’s all you and I am just along for the ride. Either way, I advise to welcome the option of a romance with him. Trust me, he’s just… I… you’ll see what I’m talking about._

“I may know of another way out,” Sero says, shifting in his stance as he drops his arms from their folded position. “It’s going to involve crouching through ash covered caves but…”

I nod, not even caring at this point. It was better than the alternative, which involved having to speak with the confused people of Raven Rock. I did not want deal with that right now.

“Lead the way,” is all I say.

-o-

Of _course_ the owner of the tavern had a secret passage in his storage area. It just so conveniently dropped us out in the ash covered hills above Raven Rock.

It was a well hidden passage that had a wooden ladder that led up to a hinged, round wooden door.

Said door was camouflaged.

Once outside, we make sure we have all of our provisions before Sero starts leading the way to the main dirt path that led away from the settlement and into the greater wilds of this ash covered part of the island.

He leads the way north, Erdi and I following behind while Arne takes up the rear.

My little wisp is floating ahead of us and patrolling the immediate area.

Traveling this part of the ash covered part of the island, the local flora and fauna are not exactly what we’ve been used seeing in Skyrim. Yet, there is something about them that strikes something in me. A familiarity or sense of déjà vu.

Sero sees the confusion on my face and slows in his brisk pace to walk beside me. “Question, _hla solkahst_?”

I look at him, feeling the warmth in my cheeks that had nothing to do with the exertion of our pace. “Not really a… question. More like a series of questions.” I look around and, now that the trees had thinned along the road, I can see a distant shadow of a mountain on the yellow tinted horizon across the vast expanse of ocean. From the fractured top, great blooms of thick smoke and clouds are rising into the air.

A volcano.

I come to a full stop.

 _Red Mountain._

I feel a sliver of unease settle into the pit of my stomach from Random Thoughts’ observation as I study the volcano. It had erupted but I could not say for the life of me why I knew it wasn’t from natural means.

Sero’s voice broke through my thoughts. “Red Mountain… It erupted two hundred years ago. The south of Solstheim got the brunt of the fall out… Morrowind lost a piece of itself that day…”

I look at him after he says this and I find that he has stopped next to me. I can’t see his face but the tone of his voice is… melancholy… a bitter wistfulness perhaps.

We stand there for just a heartbeat, the footfalls of Erdi and Arne passing us doesn’t go unnoticed but we don’t rush after them just yet.

This is… something.

Something deep and meaningful.

Without a word, I reach out to place my hand against Sero’s right bicep and give it a warm squeeze, my fingers nearly disappearing into the worn leather that covered it.

I feel his gaze on me.

We don’t say a word to each other.

We only turn to follow after our Nord companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next:
> 
> “Sam?”
> 
> The being with the face of a Breton strolls out from behind a tree, his boots crunching in the snow. 
> 
> The light from my wisp shines brightly and I can see the wide smile he wears at the sight of me.
> 
> “Well, if it isn’t my favorite little halfling...”


End file.
